Innocent Corruption
by Shadowfox26
Summary: Full summary inside. While in Egypt, Harry has a curse put on him. Yugi travels to Hogwarts to finish up his schooling, however when arriving he got more then what he hoped. How will Harry handle the curse put upon him? Will Yugi overcome lies and secrets at Hogwarts? Read to find out! (Warning: Puzzleshipping, some weird and funny moments, rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Corruption

Hello everybody ~ Shadowfox26 here welcoming you to the special story I was telling you all about on my profile yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, my computer is old and broke. Over all I just need a new one. Anyway, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossover – I'm excited and nervous. However on the poll, (that's still going on until June 1st), most people who voted wanted to see me tackle this. I've mention doing something like this before, in the past, but I dropped it. Now hopefully this story will turn out great.

Let's move onto the full summary!

While visiting Egypt, Harry Potter, the famous wizard who cheated death by the One who Shall Not Be Named, and his Defense Against The Dark Arts class stumbled upon an Ancient Pyramid. While exploring the dark ruins, Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled deep within the pyramid, they awaken the Pharaoh who's been sleeping for countless years. After a curse was laid upon them, they are saved and whisked back to Hogwarts, to only find out that Professor Umbridge will be getting an assistant. Can things get any worse?! Will Harry and his friends come out alive or will they fall under the curse?

Please take note, story will take place in: Order of the Phoenix while in Yu-Gi-Oh it takes place between the end of Yu-Gi-Oh the manga and Episode One of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so… mush them together so you can enjoy this story.

Keys:

(None so far, will be updated as the story goes on.)

Reviews, Question/Thoughts:

(If I get any reviews I'll answer them here. Unless you don't want me to – just put in your review that you just want me to pm you back and that's fine as well. Also after so many chapters I'll put up a question or a thought and tell me in a pm if you want or put it with your review just make sure you identify them properly. If you want an example look below at the question and thought I gave you guys.)

Question: After Reading this first chapter – what can I do to improve it?

_Question: Well I think you can improve on…_

OR

Thoughts: What did you think of the very first chapter of Innocent Corruption?

_Thoughts: I like the part where…_

Well without too much more to add, let's jump right in!

* * *

Beyond the endless oasis of cities, people and wild animals – the dessert sun baked down on the poor students who were dressed in black robes and the teacher who wore a pink wool suit. The air was dangerously stuffy and humid, most couldn't even keep their mouth moist after breathing in too much of the air. It was almost hard to believe that people could live near this… next to this sand death trap. While, some students were lucky – they were able to ride camels with their friends, holding at least two people on one dessert mammal. However, there were others that had to walk. Sand getting everywhere, if it didn't try to sink some of them to the depth below, like the teacher, who stupidly wore heels, the sand was already unstable enough, and she couldn't even ride a camel for they were much to smelly and she just couldn't bear to dirty her favorite outfit. Thought it was clear none of them were prepared for this, no matter who much they planned this trip. Most people were starting to question why they came here again. When asking the teacher she replied with her quiet, childish, high-pitched voice,

"It's a trip, silly child, as I told the student before you – it's a field trip to relax." But, no one was.

In the far back, besides the students who were already walking without a camel, were fifteen year old Harry Potter, a small and skinny boy with untidy black hair that slightly hid his lightning scar he was given at birth and bright green eyes that were dim at this moment due to how annoyed he truly was. On his thin face he wore round eyeglasses, and he could barely stand with his knobby knees, however over the past years he's gotten over it. He stood in between his two best friends Ron and Hermione. On his left was Ron, a fifteen year old tall, think gangling with freckles, big hands, feet and a long nose. His blue and freckles stood out the most beside him being tall. Hermione, also fifteen, is between Harry and Ron – height wise but she has bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

Anyone could tell that all three of them were having a horrible time.

"Why did we agree to this again…?" Ron gasped, then coughed as a gust of hot wind blew in all of their faces, luckily it didn't kick up any sand.

"I told you guys from the beginning this was a bad idea, but no – you guys wanted to go." Hermione puffed, shaking her head as Harry and Ron sighed, but they couldn't deny it.

"Well next time, pitch me and force me to stay back at Hogwarts…" Harry muttered as Ron added,

"If there is a next time." Yet soon they ran into the other students,

"Huh?"

"Sshh..! I can't hear." Grumbled one of the students,

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone, as the student who grumbled at them replied back in a whisper,

"Some guy is standing in the way of Professor Umbridge, and he won't get out of the way."

"Let's go look." Harry whispered before leaving his friends,

"Hey wait up!" Ron gasped as Hermione only shook her head but followed, all three ignored the whispered cries of the grumbling classmate. Getting up and slowly, the sand made it difficult, but luckily they made it in time to see the man and Umbridge. Umbridge was a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad, with "short, curly, mouse-brown hair". The man however was very tall with dark skin, which was slightly darker than a tan with pale blue eyes. He wore a long white robe that was long and covered his feet and arms. He also wore gold circle earring and wore a large white turban around his head that almost seemed to big. He was about twenty years old, much younger than Umbridge.

"For the last time, please move out of our way."

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"Any why not?"

"You are heading into a dangerous area that no human shall ever go… turn back now… before a curse lays on you."

"A curse? Oh silly, no old mummies curse it going to stop us." The man looked at Umbridge one final time before saying,

"… If you wish to travel to your death… so may be…, however I-" The man was pushed aside as Umbridged kept walking on,

"Thank you, thank you. Good bye now." Walking past the man didn't move he just watched as the students went by. Once again Harry and his friends were at the end of the line as Hermione walked up to the man, catching his attention with her voice,

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, young one."

"Man Umbridge is a pain in the-"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as Ron crossed his arms and rolled his eyes,

"… You should all turn back."

"Because, you mentioned a curse?"

"Yes… this curse is much more than any of you could have possible understood. The Pharaoh should be allowed his rest, and if you go disturbed him or take anything from his resting place… who know what type of evil will a-rise once more."

"W-wait," Harry blinked before looking at the man, "This has happened before?" The man though didn't answer him and Harry figured he wasn't going to get his answer… ever.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked as the man simply said,

"Shadi."

"My name is Hermione, that's Ron and that's Harry."

"Hey."

"Hermione are you sure that's a good idea, telling him our names?" Ron whispered to her almost pulling her off to the side to have the conversation but Hermione waved him off,

"Don't worry – it's not like we'll see each other again." Ron looked unsure as Shadi spoke up.

"You three should move along… if you choose to go with that women, be careful… she'll lead you to your end." With that Shadi walked past the three, with the sudden high winds that finally lifted the dirty for a sand storm covered Shadi's tracks and he was gone.

"That was too weird." Ron muttered lowering his arms, as Harry and Hermione followed his lead.

"Shadi was right about one thing though, we should hurry up to the class before Umbridge notice that we're missing."

"To be honest," Ron started rolling his eyes as the three made their way to where the class took off at, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

* * *

It was suddenly quiet at the train station, usually King's Cross Station is much more packet, much more lively – yet today out of all days, you could have heard a pin drop. The air was gently, slightly wet from the rain the other day and the cloud over head, looking through the glass on the ceiling.

Looking down at a neatly hand written note, Yugi, who was looking for Nine and three quarters, had no luck. Yugi brushed his blond bangs out of his face his tri-color starfish hair hadn't really changed, his Byzantium eyes giving off a glow of his still horded youth and innocence despite the fact that he had grown over the years. Over all know beside a few minuet things, (height, personality), he could possibly been Pharaoh's twin. Finally, standing at five eight, he wore his black leather shirt with a long gray jacket over it which covered his well tone body that grew, (with the help of Yugi working out from time to time), he also wore blue skinny jean, leather shoes and belts – not to say he forgot his collar.

With a sigh, it gave out his lower tone voice, he was here, and he was ready. He stood next to the wall that had nine and ten signs as he gripped the note within his hand that happened to crash into him as he walked out of his apartment. It was a beautiful red bird, almost looking like an eagle sized phoenix. The bird was nice and nuzzled Yugi as he petted the bird. Yugi could still remember the overall warmth the bird brought to his fingertips. Looking up at the clock he still had about another fifteen or so minutes to figure out where he needed to be, so he decided to re-read the note once more.

* * *

Dear Muto Yugi,

I'm happy to inform you that you can come to Hogwarts to get your end of internship for your Master's degree in college. If you have forgotten, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Head Master of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We meet a month ago at a small café back in Domino City. You were quietly waiting for your green tea to arrive as you ate took small bites of strawberry cheese cake. Your other hand was gliding over your homework, with such ease it seemed like your pencil didn't even touch the ground. You welcomed me with your eyes as you looked up, and from there we started talking… remember me now?

Anyway, here at Hogwarts we have high standards to teach our students life lessons to not only let them succeed in the moral realm but also in the world of magic that has been hidden before your very eyes.

We have four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each hold different strengths and weakness that each house need to overcome or stride in to gain points for your house. As part of your internship, you shall be placed in a house. At Hogwarts you shall be teaching and aiding the teacher, you will be placed in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I figured since you have a Master's in Egyptology – I've heard there had been curses and magic surrounding them.

I look forward to meeting you once again in my domain.

~ Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Yugi turned the note over as it had directions,

"Oh," He muttered, "I was supposed to run…, I get it." Yugi figured it was one of those days, never the less he looked around and didn't see nor did he find anyone so he quickly grabbed the cart with all of his belongs that he packed for the trip, backed up then ran – running through the all and out on the other side. Automatically Yugi felt the sudden change in the air that seemed to bring back the past of his high school adventures. It was sweet, however, Yugi made it just in time, pulling out the ticket from his pocket and letting the workers put his items on the train.

Yugi grabbed a window seat as the man who collects ticket, took Yugi's. Over head the conductor shouted, leaning out the window for all to hear,

"ALL BOARD! NEXT STOP – HOGWARTS!"

* * *

Breathing in the smell of close spaces, the three couldn't believe what they found. A tomb of the Pharaoh, all past warning that Shadi gave them was long gone. They had fallen in from a weak spot within the pyramid they weren't expecting it since everyone else was probably much deeper into the pyramid then they were since they only went straight down. Shadi did say this place was unsafe. After brushing off the dirt as they stood they took in deep breathe, the air was almost foul, yet sweet… if that was possible.

"I-I can't believe we found the tomb…" Hermione gasped in shocked as Ron was grinning like an idiot unable to keep a straight face, but Harry didn't blame them. Suddenly the sound of Umbridge's words filled their minds; "If you find anything – go ahead and keep it. Make sure you take good care of it after we leave, it's probably only one of its kind…"

"What do you think we'll find…?" Ron muttered, as Hermione looked all around, the walls were covered with ancient Egyptian writings and scribbles. In front of a large door, almost a solid gateway, was the eye of Horus on it. Even with the faded gold it gave of a shine of elegant and beauty. Past the stage laid the sarcophagus, it was clearly made of gold and fine jewelry that took ages to perfect, yet unlike the door or the stage, it remained in fact just like it had been completed and ready to go instead of being there for five thousand years and over.

"I'm not sure…" Harry replied after snapping back to reality, like Hermione his eyes searched over the large amount of text and pictures that craved into the wall. However, no matter how much the two look they had no idea what it said. After Harry said that, Hermione snapped,

"Are you seriously thinking about taking something from here?! You're grave-robbing!"

"Many people done it before to put on display in museum and such." Ron snapped back as Hermione hissed,

"So, even then big misfortunes came upon them! We're not trying to put things in a museum, I'm not taking anything!"

"Fine! Come on Harry, let's fine something cool to bring back!"

"Ron, I think-HA!" Soon Harry was grabbed and dragged over to the sarcophagus. As they walked over they saw golden items that started to glow upon their eyes gazing over them like special treats. There was an upside down pyramid, a rod, two necklaces, a scale, a rod, a key, and an eye.

"Whoa….!" The two boys gasped in surprised at the items.

"Wh-which one do you want?"

"I-I don't know."

"Guys! I'm serious! Let it alone!" Hermione shouted once more walking over as Harry was unable to stop himself as he grabbed the upside pyramid. "It's stuck!"

"Hold on, let me give you a hand." Soon Ron grabbed onto the pyramid and started to pull and soon, Hermione also started to help,

"What are you doing?! I thought you said you weren't going to help!"

"I don't know what came over me and I can't stop!" Hermione declared back, her eyes wide in shock as Harry looked over to her friend, the next thing they knew the pyramid flew out of the hold-socket as the three fell back, slamming onto the ground as the pyramid went flying and shattered into its tiny puzzle like pieces.

"Great! Just GREAT! WE BROKE IT!" Ron shouted in anger as he was the first to get up as Hermione and Harry followed,

"Ron, it's not broken, it can be rebuild but look, it's a puzzle."

"A necklace puzzle?" Harry asked,

"Could be? This must have been worn by the Pharaoh."

"How can you tell?" Ron asked, crossing his arms as Hermione snorted,

"By look and the pictures and remembering a few things from the books I've read, that line right there," She pointed to the far corner of the room, "The Pharaoh commanded not only all of these items, he assigned them to the priests and priestess of the royal court that ruled under him… or at least that's the short version."

"Wow." Harry was impressed no doubt as Ron scowled towards his female friend,

"Yeah, yeah. How do you know one of the priests didn't wear it?"

"Okay guys, let's just pick up these pieces and go."

"Hey, we need to get out of here before Professor Unbridge yells at us." With a groan they started picking up the pieces, yet everything they did, their breathe, heart, even time stopped when they heard a loud screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard. Slowly turning their head back towards the noise, the room quickly became darker, even though there was no torches that lit it up the first time, only the blasting light from the inside gave them some sort of light, however now, shadows seemed to be extending toward them.

Something…, no, someone rose from the sarcophagus, however they only saw one crimson eye that blazed through the darkness as a grudge like moan left from its mouth… if it still had one. Despite the horrible sound they were able to make out,

"GIVE IT BACK!"

That's when they screamed. Harry, Hermione nor Ron didn't need to know what shouted but they knew they had to get out of there.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" It chanted over and over again in a demonized voice as it continued to come closer and closer, however, if Harry didn't know any better, he figured that the thing that shouted at them was begging, pleading for it not to take it. "GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Soon a strong gust of wind shot through the closed in space as the shadows crept closer and closer to the ground. Hermione was quickly to pull out her wand,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" As the strong light towards the shadows it was quickly engulfed,

"WELL THAT DIDN'T WORK!" Ron shouted, his voice in a high pitched squeak, now back against the wall, Ron and Harry pulled out their wands, letting out their spells they even let out a power Expecto Patronum that didn't even work when they combined their strength. This was something like they've never seen.

"Bombarda!" Soon the shadow were consumed with flames,

"Professor Umbridge!" Hermione shouted in surprised, to be honest all of them (at this moment) were glad to see here come down the hole on a steps she created for herself,

"Well hurry up and get up this stairs!" Harry and his friends didn't even argue, stuffing the pieces all the pieces had in their pockets they ran up and past her. The flames started then to be dying out pretty quickly, "Confundo!" As the spell flew the thing screeched out and pointed to Harry, who stopped to turn around upon hearing it,

"MARK MY WORD! UNDER THE POWER AND GRACE OF RA! MY PUZZLE SHALL BE RETURN! I MARK, I LAY A CURSE ON YOUR SOUL UNTIL I DO!" Harry broke out in a cold sweat as the spell did nothing, Harry stared into glistening crimson eyes at gave off a shine, as shadows flew past Umbridge and flew around Harry spinning him around and around until they flew off into the sunlight.

"HARRY LET'S GO!" Ron and Hermione shouted as Umbridge ran past Harry, it was clear that the thing, person, wasn't going to chase after him… or at least so he though until the person started moving once more.

"LET'S GO POTTER!" Umbridge shouted, grabbing Harry as the four ran out, Hermione called out,

"Colloportus!" As Umbridge and Harry made past the door, it slammed shut as Ron nearly fell out,

"Oh, my god." He panted as Hermione was right behind him.

"We're going back to Hotwarts. Let's go." Umbridge's face was as hard as steel, grave even by the just sudden events. "Also… Harry, Hermione, Ron… tomorrow you guys have attention with me." However, she said this with a chubby little smile as she walked off. Moments later Draco Malfoy walked past, rudely bumping his shoulder into Harry's. Draco is tall, a slender boy with a pale pointed face, sleek blond hair and ice grey eyes, though right now his eyes held amusment.

"Nice going Potter… looks like you just can't stay out of trouble." Harry threw him a glare but said nothing back.

"Come on," Ron groaned after Draco left, "Let's get moving back to Hogwarts… after dinner we should but this puzzle necklace back to gather." Ron whispered to his friends who eagerly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yugi couldn't believe the site that was before him, he had finally made it to Hogwarts, this castle like school was huge and he couldn't wait to see what it was on the inside,

"Ah, Mr. Muto… I mean Yugi,"

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, hello. I've finally made it." Yugi replied back in English. Well he was fluent in Spanish, Japanese and English, and of course Egyptian as well but no to many people that he knew spoke it.

"Yes, I'm glad. For now allow me to know you around the school. It'll be a quick tour as I'll let you change in the nurse's room, since I haven't assigned you a room yet."

"That's quiet fine. Does the nurse's room have a shower?" Yugi asked, while laughing gently he was quiet serious… well only a little bit.

"Haha – don't worry my friend, we'll get your needs taken care of" Dumbledore looked pasted him and saw his bags, "Is that all you brought?"

"Oh, these suitcases look small but I promises you my whole apartment are in these cases." With that another around of gentle laughter filled the air,

"As you say, now follow me, also on our tour I would like you to meet the staff as well."

"Great, I'm ready." With a cute smiles the two were off as Yugi grabbed his bags but Dumbledore stopped him,

"Don't worry someone will come and bring your things inside and keep them in a locked area until we figure out your room."

"Oh, oh, okay then. My apologize, please let's go on with the tour." Setting down his belongs Yugi and Dumbledore made their way through Hogwarts as Yugi was in a trance of shock and excitement, this was his best decision of his life and Yugi highly doubted that he would regret it.

* * *

Finally back at Hogwarts Hermione and another classmate made their way over to the rest of the Gryffindor's that felt them behind. For when the class returned, everyone was tired but pretty happy about the dinner – however she overheard that there was going to be a surprise she was slightly annoyed, couldn't Ron or Harry waited for her? Though it didn't matter, she at least had someone. They were chatting a little but what stopped them was an older gentlemen who couldn't been no older then twenty-one had wild multiple color hair, and unusual eyes, his charming grin that innocent smooth right onto his face. The black rope he wore caught Hermione and the student off guard, however they couldn't stop staring.

"Excuse me…" He started, as the voice hit home with both girls, the deep voice rolled off his tongue so naturally it was hard to believe that a voice could reach so low. Though he was only a couple of inches taller than Hermione. "But could you tell me where I could find the dining hall? It seems I took the wrong turn… again." He seemed modest, by the way his smile turned into a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his head. It was clear that – that robe was a bit too big, yet it seem to be fitting right in all the other places. His eyes gave off a glow as he waited for one of the girls to answer, Hermione knew that her friend wasn't going to do it so she spoke up, however her voice was barely above a whisper,

"Ah… yeah… you go straight back down this hall, take a left, if you seeing to many glass windows, you've past the right turn off down the hall and to the double doors."

"Oh, thank you very much." Hermione was surprised that he heard her.

"Have a nice evening ladies." Was the older man last reply before turning on his heel and down the way they were going. After another long moment of silences Hermione's friend spoke up,

"Um… Hermione,"

"Yeah…?"

"To get to the dining hall you have to take a right. You lead him down to the field…"

"OH! Oh…" Hermione gasped, feeling embarrassed.

"You know that robe on him was pretty lose, I wonder what was underneath."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Joking! I'm joking geez! Come let's go."

"Right…"

* * *

In the dining hall, Hermione sat next to across from Harry and Ron as Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"Welcome everyone. Tonight is a special evening where we have a special guest joining us."

"Oh Professor," Umbridge snapped as everyone looked towards her,

"You can't let anyone in here just because,"

"The last time I check, you do not run the school Professor Umbridge… I do." That quickly shut her up long enough for him to go on, "Nevertheless, tonight let's have a grant feast for our guest who will be staying with us awhile." Soon the double door of the dining hall opened up, as a person in a robe, hood up, walking in,

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost. But, I'm here now." Hermione gasped as everyone quiet down towards the mysterious person.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered towards his friend as she didn't reply, she only went wide eyes to the person.

"Ah, I'm glad you mad it. Please, introduce yourself."

"Very well…" Lowering his hood, everyone gasp and whispers broke out among the students, they were shocked by his looks and deep voice, however once his hood dropped it was all over.

"Hello everyone," The person called out in a clear loud voice so everyone could hear, turning to both students and teachers alike. "My name is Yugi Muto and I am going to be your teacher for protection in the dark arts and the teacher's aid to the first protection against dark arts teacher. I'm very happy to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one.

I apologize if some of the spells are not from Order of the Phoenix and I'm jumping ahead a bit. I would also like to apologize on the account of me getting the layout of Hogwarts wrong as well.

Well I don't have too much to add but to review, share, favorite it, etc. See you guys next time! Chow! *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Corruption

Chapter 2

Hello everybody ~ Shadowfox26 here welcoming you back to chapter 2!

Let's move onto the full summary!

While visiting Egypt, Harry Potter, the famous wizard who cheated death by the One who Shall Not Be Named, and his Defense Against The Dark Arts class stumbled upon an Ancient Pyramid. While exploring the dark ruins, Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled deep within the pyramid, they awaken the Pharaoh who's been sleeping for countless years. After a curse was laid upon them, they are saved and whisked back to Hogwarts, to only find out that Professor Umbridge will be getting an assistant. Can things get any worse?! Will Harry and his friends come out alive or will they fall under the curse?

Please take note, story will take place in: Order of the Phoenix while in Yu-Gi-Oh it takes place between the end of Yu-Gi-Oh the manga and Episode One of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so… mush them together so you can enjoy this story.

Keys:

_Italics are for flashbacks._

Reviews, Question/Thoughts:

(If I get any reviews I'll answer them here. Unless you don't want me to – just put in your review that you just want me to pm you back and that's fine as well. Also after so many chapters I'll put up a question or a thought and tell me in a pm if you want or put it with your review just make sure you identify them properly. If you want an example look below at the question and thought I gave you guys.)

_May 26_

_DarkenedRose24:_

_Awww... will you be updating more?_

**Of course! (…Now that I got a new laptop! xD)**

_June 7_

_MnemeMemory (Guest):_

_Hey - I think this is really interesting! I really like how well you've written everything; I can't wait for the next chapter! :)_

**AW! Thank you! Your words are very sweet! Hopefully this is will fill your need for the next chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

_June 19_

_Samira Vangola:_

_Continue please._

**Well of course, I can't keep you guys waiting forever!**

Well without too much more to add, let's jump right in!

_**Warning: Puzzleshipping in this chapter.**_

* * *

There was a dark, heavy silences before someone in a pink suit shouted, slamming their hands on the large, long dinner table,

"WHAT?!" Professor Umbridge, her face turned up in a snarl as she glared towards Yugi before turning to Dumbledore, "THIS OUTSIDER IS GOING TO BE TEACHING?!" Before Dumbledore could reply, Yugi looked towards her coolly. It was clear he didn't find her no threat, it was clear by his body language, the rich laughter that left his lips, the way he walked up the steps and to the table, not even bothering to lean in to reach Umbridge's level was impressive to say the lease.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach in that class due my knowledge in Egyptology, it'll be more along the lines of a history class then a defense class – however if you can't teach the class effectively, I shall teach them way I know."

"What can a mud-blood like you teach them?" Yugi snorted in her ignorance, as much as he was ignorance to the term, mud-blood. What in the world did that mean? However, he knew how she said it, it wasn't a very polite word. Yet, none of that bothered him, he was surprised how much he grew over the years. It was clear he found her snapping tantrum funny, to say the least.

"I can teach them something, however, Professor, if you think I'm here to take over you job, I am not. I'm simply here to earn the rest of my credits for my college and I shall be on my way, however – I am your aid in the classroom. I do hope to learn something from you."

"Is that some type of a treat, Mr….?"

"Muto, Mr. Muto. And no, Professor, of course not." There was a clap to interrupt the two, looking towards Dumbledore he said simply,

"We shall put you under a house now, Professor McGonagall if you please get the Sorting Hat." A chair, with the use of magic, walked over down on the ground floor as the Professor stood, she grabbed the hat as it awoken from its slumber after it was taking off its stool. Yugi made his way towards the chair sitting down, he saw that the students staring intently at him as he gave everyone a caring smile… hopefully to ease their worries.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked among each other in worried glances, however Yugi was interesting to watch, seeing him have a chatting with a fuming Professor Umbridge, speaking of which, she was still red in the face. She glance glares back between Yugi and Dumbledore from time to time.

"I was the one who got him lost earlier…." Hermione muttered under her breath as Ron gave her an unbelievable look,

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked as she shook her head no, Harry looked at his friends before back to Yugi and Professor McGonagall, she finally made her way over to Yugi, he held still, (however he didn't look like he was trembling or nervous), as she lowered the hat on his head, actually, even before it even touched Yugi as it was being lowered, the hat screamed in terror. Everyone gasped out in shock as McGonagall stumbled a bit but held onto the Hat, letting it hover in the air over Yugi's head. Not only did the hat's cries and sobs startle the students but the teachers as well. Harry looked at Umbridge's face to see if she did this, however shock covered her face as much as the next person. Even Yugi seemed unprepared for it.

"DARKNESS! EVIL! NO! NO! NO! DON'T LET ME NEAR HIM! HE CURSED! CURSED! HE HOLD POWERS OF A CURSED ONE! NO! DON'T PUT ME ON HIS HEAD! DON'T PUT ME ON HIS HEAD!" The hat spread in forms of shouts, cries and sobs as they were slurred in a drunken manner but the terror all over the hat's face was real.

"AND YOU WANT TO BRING THIS MAN IN HERE!?" Umbirdged shouted right over the hat's voice, if that was possible. That only brought everything into more chaos as the students, everyone, Harry, Ron and Hermione included made them move back and away. They didn't get up nor runaway, some wanted to run, some were too stunned to even speak, let alone move.

As the teacher broke out in their own panic, Dumbledore quickly shouted to silence them all,

"QUIET!" Harry saw Yugi moved from the seat, getting up and turned to the Sorting Hat who cringed at Yugi's site. Harry couldn't read Yugi's face that was full of emotions, yet it held none at all despite the relaxed nature of how he held himself. Although he couldn't read his eyes, either it being that Harry was too far away or because of Yugi's long bangs. Harry felt a sharp pain in deep within his chest as he gripped his shirt,

"Harry…? You okay…?"

"Y-yeah…." He replied as he couldn't stop watching Yugi. At this moment, Yugi held out his hands towards the hat, as he leaned off to the side, smiling gently, almost sadly as he asked Professor McGonagall. Harry saw how unsure she was as the Sorting Hat went ballistic, struggling to get free from her grip,

"NO! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME! CURSE! HE'S CURSE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! CURSED!" The Professor glanced towards Dumbledore as he nodded a sniff nod, and the Professor gave the hat to Yugi who carefully took it in his hands. Harry had to say in was quiet interesting to see Yugi coo and try to sooth the hat. If it was like a second nature to Yugi, as the Sorting Hat calmed down from its sudden blow out as Yugi and the Hat were having a whispered chat, however Harry wondered if Professor McGonagall heard them…

When Yugi moved out of the way he allowed everyone to see him give the Sorting Hat back to McGonagall before sitting back in the chair. Harry could hear the whispers all around,

"Do we really want him as a teacher?"

"Curse…, mudblood? Is he any of those things….?"

"I'm scared… the Sorting Hat as never done that in the history of Hogwarts…" Yet they quickly quiet down as the Hat was placed on Yugi's head,

"…. Based on your history…. You seemed prefect for Slytherin, however you are much too proud for them, bloodline seems to skip you…, so based on your courage and your strong magical skill that was hidden in your past, I place you in GRYFFINDOR!" That got mixed of cheers from the Gryffindor house, however most of the teachers cheered or clapped, (Snape), however there was one who was will fuming out smoke by the buckets,

"Oh-o," Ron gasped as Professor Umbridge shouted, making everyone who was cheering, stop.

"MAGICAL PAST! HAHA! I'll believe that when I see it!" Yugi only sighed, taking off the hat as he handed it back to Professor McGonagall, simply saying, and looking unamused with the Professor Umbridge,

"You don't know me nor do you know my past. However, if you want to teach the student's magic, please do so. I'm going to retire for the night, Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, no." Umbridge cooed, catching Yugi off guard as he looked at her turning away from the Professor who asked him to come here. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to take this at all, I am the head mistress of this school and I will not take any more for you. So right here and now… we are doing duel."

"That's completely insane! You realize, Professor, which we are in a dining hall. Our first priory is to keep our students safe and having a duel right here would be crazy… even someone as head mistress of this school would know this. Have a good night… Professor." Yugi said once more as Harry gritted his teeth as the pain came back ten times as strong as before. He had to hold himself up from stopping himself from slamming his head onto the table. A cold sweat covered his face as he tried to wipe it away but of course his picked up his easiness just as quick.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as Ron sshh'ed her, however it didn't cause too many stares among the Gryffindor however, over all the three students were ignored.

"I am not done with you Mr. Muto!"

"I'm sorry to say, Professor – which I am." Yugi snapped coldly as he turned his back, walking towards the open double doors, yeah what happened in the next few moments were almost like a blur, especially to Harry

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Yugi quickly turned on his heels, turning towards the blast, ripping off his robe, showing off his strange leather clothing, as the robe and blast connected. Yet, the robe wrapped around the magical blast as he threw it behind him – barely missing Hermione, slamming it down on the ground as a white light blew up in smoke. Yugi pulled out his own wand within the same moment, yet before he could shout anything out, a blast of a black twister spun out of the tip of his nicely crafted made wand as hit Professor Umbridge with such force she was blown out the window and flew down below! Harry the whole time was staring at the black twister as a face roared from the twister,

"I'll be after you next!"

Harry couldn't help but to gasp along with the other students, however it probably wasn't for the same reason. Yugi quickly turned to Herimone and asked,

"Are you okay?" She could only nod in response as Yugi ran over, leap over the dinner table and over the broken window that was already crowded with teachers.

"She's okay…" Professor McGonagall assured Yugi as Dumbledore turned to look at Yugi,

"Please go get Hargrid, McGonagall shall show you the way, tell him that Professor Umbridge is hanging by the edge so we have to hurry." So together the two left, Yugi surprising leading the way, however that didn't mean McGonagall was falling behind, in fact she was right with him.

That when talk blast throughout the dining hall,

"…Did you guys hear that voice?"

"You mean Umbridge falling nearly to her death, yeah."

"No~" Harry hissed, has his voice dropped lower which made Hermione and Ron to lean in closer to their friend, "Hermione, you were the closes did you hear him call out any spell?"

"No, not at all, however I didn't even know that you could easily reflect that spell with a robe, no less."

"Hermione, later." Ron and Harry both pressed, as Harry went on, "When that black twister came out of his wand, something or something was in it. I saw an outline of a face and it spoke to me."

"What did it say?" Ron asked his eyes blazing with worry,

"'I'll be after you next.'"

"Did it sound like that voice from that dead dude…? When we were back in Egypt?" Ron asked as Hermione scoffed,

"Pharaoh, Ron… He was a Pharaoh."

"Does it matter?!" Ron hissed as Hermione hissed back,

"Yes, it does! Harry could be in serious trouble! I knew that we shouldn't have gone down in that pyramid!"

"Well it's too late for that now is it?!"

"Guys!" That caught the fighting couple's attention, "I hate to say this but maybe Professor Umbridge was right… maybe he shouldn't be hear." Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what they were hearing however, Hermione was the first to recover,

"Even so, that curse isn't going away. The Pharaoh wants his puzzle back, however… beside it being gold, I don't even know what type of value it had, however I hadn't had that much time to check out the books in the library."

"Even the off-limits one…?" Harry asked Hermione, who put on a look that read; OH NO, her mouth made a huge O as she shook her head.

"That place I want to avoid, always."

"But it might have what we're looking for."

"Let me check the normal library first before we go jumping the gun, besides," Hermione's voice dropped into a low whisper, "Remember all the times we almost got caught!?"

"Yeah, almost! I think you keep forgetting that part!" Ron whispered back as Hermione snorted in his face, annoyed.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do, tomorrow when you get time Hermione check out the library,"

"I'll even help you." Ron interrupted as Hermione didn't look too amused with his help but she nodded, taking it since she would need help.

"I'll keep working on putting the puzzle back together."

"You still can't get that thing?"

"No… it's impossible to solve."

"Well it was solved before, I know you can do it… once you do, we can work on a way to get back to Egypt."

"Or sell it for a heavy price."

"RON!" Harry and Hermione hissed a bit more loudly then usually though it was only caught in the mist of the other loud voice, who were still talking about the Umbridge, at this point after the teachers fixed the window, Dumbledore called out,

"Quiet everyone!" Hushes and sshh filled the room as Dumbledore spoke up,

"I want every student back in there room right now. Tomorrow shall be a better day. Good night." Harry and Dumbledore locked eyes but Dumbledore was the first to turn away from him…

What are you hiding…., Professor…? Harry thought to himself as he stood with the rest of his class as everyone made their way back to their rooms.

* * *

Yugi found himself bowing in apology in front of Umbridge, in her pink little room, that used to be the defense against the dark arts class. Right now it was a small five years old dreams, however Umbridge who was brushing down her wild hair from the blast,

"First you fight me, then you shoot me out of the school and now you want me to forgive you?" Yugi almost found himself gritting his teeth at the women, despite the fact that his head, face was facing the floor. She was the one who wanted to fight, she was the one who wanted to endanger the students to useless fighting, and she was the one who deserved to get blasted out the school! However after taking a big breath to calm himself down he said,

"We have to work together, so I want to make sure, whatever bad blood is between us is over and buried. You said things I didn't like, I said things you didn't like, however at this moment we could let that go, and start off at the right foot." Professor Umbridge was quiet for a long moment as she finished up with her hair. When she turned to Yugi she was smiling as said,

"You don't need to bow to me, Mr. Muto… however if you feel like doing so any time-" Before she could finish Yugi quickly stood straight up, however she slightly held herself back when scowling at the young man. "In fact, when I'm teaching and you're aiding me, I want you to bow to me every day as I walk into the class and when I leave." Yugi knew that wouldn't be so hard, so he replied against better judgment,

"Okay, I can do that Professor."

"That's Professor Umbridge to you."

"Yes… Professor Umbridge." Yugi repeated, trying to keep the dryness out of his voice.

"Also, I hope you know how to aid a teacher,"

"Of course."

"The last thing I want from you is a apologize letter about a page long." Yugi had to say, he didn't see that coming, that cooing tone in her voice came back, so Yugi made a mental note that was something he was going to have to watch out for.

"Oh?"

"Yes," She gave him a piece of paper as she stood up, waving her hand at the desk about a couple feet away from hers. He sat down, as she brought her ink and a quill pen. "Try not to ruin it Mr. Muto… this pen is my favorite one."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Looking at the page, it wasn't very long, it was actually seemed quiet short, however, Yugi still felt unsure about this whole thing, this seemed to easy… and to him Professor Umbridge didn't seem like the type to forgive and forget…, hell Yugi wasn't even that type anymore…

Yugi snorted to himself mostly, remembering years ago before he realized that the Pharaoh was even there, beside him the whole time…, how time flies.

"Mr. Muto, I'm not trying to rush you, but it's late enough, so please start."

"Yes, forgive me." Yugi dipped the tip of the pen, for it had to enough to write about a sentence, with his elegant handwriting Dumbledore praised him for in his letter, he wrote out a sentence before a sharp ripping pain burned into his hand, Yugi gasped out, dropping the pen on the paper as he quickly grabbed his hand.

W-what the…?! He thought as he took a look at his hand as he saw this sentence written into his hand, the pain was like ripping off a band-aid on a still open sore. Yugi had a conflict, he felt the pain, however he couldn't believe it came from the pen… or was it the paper? Both maybe? Yugi knew that the pen was covered with magic or a spell had been cast on there.

"Oh, you dropped ink all over the paper… I guess you have to start over," As she got another piece of paper, she walked over and switched the dirty one with the clean one. When she saw the distress on Yugi's face from the pain that slowly was subsiding she asked in unconcerned worry, "Is everything already Mr. Muto?" It took everything Yugi had to not grit his teeth and his his reply to the shorter women,

"Everything is find, Professor Umbridge… I'll start writing now…" His voice barely came out in a whisper as he started to write, not changing his style to anything slower since, Yugi knew and Umbridge knew that he didn't want to be there any longer then he needed to be. After signing his name, Yugi glanced at his hand, over the time writing this letter, he figured out that after starting from under his knuckles to his wrist it would be filled up with his words as they would disappear once so knew words could be replaced with others. He was surprised that he could use his hand let alone move it. Picking up the paper, Yugi stood and handed it to Professor Umbridge would gave him her version of a cute smile, however truly it was Cheshire grin.

"Thank you Mr. Muto… I look forward to working with you tomorrow… also don't forget… I want you here before everyone else and greet me properly."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of forgetting." Umbridge sucked all of Yugi's cooing in as he excused himself for the evening, closing the door to the classroom behind him as he made his way to his room. He grabbed his hand as it throbbed. He said would stay until he got the rest of his credit, and he also agreed to Dumbledore, for some reason that man had a way of convincing a person of anything. Never the less getting to his now assigned room Professor McGonagall told him before leaving with Professor Umbridge, he opened the door with the key she gave him. Professor McGonagall also told him that he wouldn't get a new robe that actually fit his size until later, which was fine since he had nothing to really hide underneath them.

Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the cold water and stuck his hand under it, instant relief waved over his nerves as Yugi, all around started to relax. He even winced at the sudden pain in his shoulders, he was probably tensing up so much, and he was as stiff as a board. After a couple of minutes he saw that his skin was improving, so he turned off the water and dried his hand, he figured it would still be awhile before his hand would truly recover but he was glad that was over. He has felt pain for, mentally and physically but this time he couldn't even categorize. Making his way out of the small half bathroom, he walked over to his bed and sat down, slowly removing his clothes, looking towards the open door he pulled out his wand and said,

"Colloportus." This caused the door to lock shut, as Yugi frowned slightly, "I can't believe that worked…" Yugi did have time to study on the train ride over and those moment in between the dinner and was being shown around the school, yet, never in a billions of years did he think he could or would perform a spell. Yugi glanced at a phone with all of his friends, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Marik, Ryou, Ishizu and his grandpa… however next to Yugi, who was in the front, was the Pharaoh, posing as well… looking at this picture he could feel it… he could remember the Pharaoh appearing, giving a pose although he knew he wouldn't show up – yet he did anyway because they were all friends. Yugi admit, it wasn't a simpler time because of its up and downs but he knew he enjoyed it greatly. Closing the windows and curtains, he walked to the bathroom again to take a shower, and walked back putting on sweat pants and a thin white t. Looking in the mirror, sometimes Yugi couldn't believe this was how he turned out, he was fit, had muscle in all the right places and the voice none of his classmates knew that he couldn't get to without a miracle.

Putting that aside, Yugi pulled back the covers to get in the bed and stared at the time, it was already one o' clock, so Yugi leaned over to the lamb that was really the only light that was on before he turned it off, before falling back against the pillow, allowing sleep to overcome him, yet that didn't cause his mind to do the same however.

* * *

_Back in high school, Yugi stood alone, the pain was pouring, making a harsh sound against his umbrella, although he didn't make an attempt to leave the small roof from his school that protected Yugi from the rain. Yugi was wrapped all in his thoughts about the date the Pharaoh and Tea had the other day. He knew that his chances with Tea were slim, very slim. They were only friends and he was grateful of that friendship, yet thinking about their date, truly did break his heart… he pretended and pushed his feelings aside for he knew that Tea would help the Pharaoh, since it was quite clear that she had a crush on him._

_When Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, Yugi looked up to see the Pharaoh. A gentle however worried smiled spread across his lips,_

"_Is everything already Yugi…? You've been quiet for a while."_

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry. Ready to go home?" The Pharaoh didn't believe Yugi's words as he spoke them. His smile turning into a small frown of worry, his crimson eyes that were masked by Yugi's violet's ones gave off a glistering glow._

"_Yugi… I can feel your distress… is something the matter?"_

"_Of course not, I'm alright. Really." Yugi started to walk however the Pharaoh floated in front if to block Yugi's way. "Are you upset about the date Tea and I went on?" Yugi looked at Pharaoh in surprised, was he that easy to read? When Yugi didn't answer, the Pharaoh went on, "Yugi, I know you like Tea… I wouldn't do that to you." That made Yugi look at him before looking down, Yugi started to shake slightly, "Y-yugi?" When the Pharaoh leaned down to look at Yugi's face, tears was running down his face as Yugi tried to hush his own sobs. "Yugi!" The Pharaoh went over to his friend and hugged him but Yugi pulled away, turning his head away so the Pharaoh couldn't see him like this,_

"_Tea…. She'll never love me… we're only friends. It's not like I'm not happy with just our friendship but knowing that she avoids me and not give me a chance… it's frustrating." The Pharaoh finally understood more of why he was going on the date with Tea, as much as he was against it in the first place. Yugi had a good heart and he turned his selfishness into a good thing since he did learned a lot more about his past as much as it was cloudy, but still Yugi felt bad._

"_Yugi, give it time… she'll come around." The Pharaoh cooed, leaning in a bit, allowing his feet to the touch the ground as Yugi slowly turned his head to face the Pharaoh, and acting on an impulse, Yugi leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips._

_As Yugi quickly melted into the kiss, he could feel the Pharaoh tense up, as he wasn't expecting it. Yugi knew he made a mistake as before he could pull away, the Pharaoh kissed him back, which caused the flip affect. Yugi honestly wasn't expecting it, but he kiss him back happily, as they pulled back, their eyes fluttered opened as the Pharaoh wiped away Yugi's tears._

"_See… someone loves you." The Pharaoh cooed as Yugi nuzzled against the Pharaoh's touch,_

"_I love you." Yugi said a bit breathlessly, as the Pharaoh chuckled, leaning in to kiss his forehead,_

"_I know…"_

* * *

Yugi's woke to his alarm clock, as it flashed light right in his fast as it bounced up and down on the alarm table. Yugi hands rubbed his face, and brushed his bangs out of his face as he press the snooze the alarm, as it finally quiet down. The time flashed six – fifteen on the clock. Slowly sitting up, the memory of his first kiss with the Pharaoh not only left a burn in his mind but lips as well. Glancing around, there was a bit of dawn's light coming in from the room,

"I better get up… I shouldn't be late…" Getting up and stumbling towards the bathroom, Yugi took a short, however long shower to awaken his senses, not only that it felt good to way away, the memory, however he treasured that memory and other moments he shared with the Pharaoh greatly.

Making his way out with a towel around himself, he put on his normal outfit, long navy blue leather jeans that fit in all the right places with three belts. On around his waist, one that held his dueling deck and the last on that held his wand. Then he wore his sleeveless black leather shirt that had buckets over his chest and stomach. He put back on his white button down shirt just for the sleeves before grabbing his books and a couple other things he need, before heading out. He turned towards the picture and gave a wink to his friends as a good luck charm and hello.

I'll see you guys later. He thought before opening up the door to his room and walking out, and closing the door and locking it behind himself. Making his way to the class, he had made it before everyone self. At least, Yugi thought closing his eyes while leaning against the wall, I can have a moment of piece.

* * *

Walking to their morning class, Ron and Harry gasped at Herimone's… non-finding.

"What do you mean you couldn't find anything?"

"Besides talking about the Egyptian Gods and Goddess, Ra, Horus, Isis, etc, there was nothing about the puzzle or that Pharaoh on recorded, I carefully looked through each era of time but," She only shook her head.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron muttered as Harry gave a self-nod,

"We're just going to have to sneak into the restricted part of the library on the third floor."

"Well count me out." Hermione said simply as Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me, even you don't want to know what that thing is."

"I do…! But," She growled, "I don't want to get expelled for it."

"You're not, if all three of us uses the cloak of invisibility, we should be okay… just bring an oil lamp or a flashlight." Harry told Hermione who sighed in defeated,

"So how's that puzzle going?"

"… Don't even ask." Harry sighed as they finally turned the corner of the long hallway as they saw Yugi, they instantly froze up and stared at what it seemed to be, sleeping teacher aid. Yet, seconds later, his head rolled over to the side where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. His eyes opened slowly giving off a glistering glow of sweet welcoming state. He shifted his weight to straight up before turning towards the three students,

"Good morning,"

"G-Good morning." Each repeated in a stuttering voices, it was clear they we're expecting him to be here, however did he over hear their conversation? They tensed up as all three thought the same thing.

"As you know, I'm going to be assisting Professor Umbridge three days out of the week, starting today, Wednesday and Friday. I shall be teaching the class on tomorrow, Thursday and Saturday. On Sunday I have the day off, however if you see me wondering the hall, please stop me and ask for help if needed."

"Of course Mr…." Hermione started but trailed off, deciding it was for the best to play dumb.

"Mr. Muto, however out of class you three can call me Yugi…, I was really never much of a formal person." Mr. Muto – Yugi, snorted lightly, not really at Harry and the rest but more so at himself.

"Excuse me, ah, Mr…. I mean Yugi." Ron started as Yugi only replied with a gentle, 'Hmm?' as a reply, "May I ask why you're wearing that? And your hair…?" Yugi only replied in a gentle laugh,

"I get that a lot. My hair is real… it's always been that way I'm afraid and my clothes, it just something I grew up with as well… not something that I can help. I wanted to be more casually since I'll be aiding more today than tomorrow." Ron's mouth went in an large O as Harry gave Yugi a careful look over, on his hand, it seemed there were washed away scribbles of sorts, which made Harry curious…

Did Professor Umbridge get to him too…? He thought, in a questionable tone as he could remember the pain that was conflicted by using that stupid pen that older women had. It made his hands ball up tight, either from the memory or figuring that Professor Umbridge was trying to get to him too…, yet however…, he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't trust Yugi, nor did he trust Professor Umbridge, however… he could learn to like Yugi better then Umbridge, due to the fact that Dumbledore picked him out and Yugi did seem to respect the headmaster greatly. Soon more students started to form groups as Umbridge along with Draco and his little unlikable posse came around.

"Good morning everyone~!" She sung in a broken voice as Yugi bowed out of respect towards Umbridge,

"Good morning Professor Umbridge."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Muto… that was very polite of you, please keep it up." As she opened the door with the key Ron leaned over to Hermione asking,

"Why did he bow to her?"

"In Japan, they bow to show respect towards people… but I have no idea why he would do that for her."

"She used that stupid quill pen on him." Harry whispered back, moving out the way of Draco so they wouldn't bump into each other.

"What…?!" Hermione gasped in a low tone of voice for her friends to hear,

"No wonder…." Ron muttered, snorting towards Umbridge but not in a way to be noticed.

"Okay, everyone quickly, come in. I have lots to each today." Yugi was the first to walk in as the students were close behind taking their usual seat as Yugi sat in the small desk placed by Umbridge's large one. "So today, I'm going to teach you how to properly drink tea."

"What?" Yugi asked, his voice dropping an ovate in awe, as most of the student looked at him, his voice was deep enough but that didn't really help.

"Yes, Mr. Muto… do you have a problem with it?"

"Well, Professor Umbridge, to my understanding that this is a class to protect against the dark arts, now… please tell me how prospering drinking tea is to prepare them for protecting themselves?" Some students in the class wanted to agree but they stayed silent, they didn't want to get in trouble.

"Mr. Muto." She slammed her hand on his desk as she glared him down, which he simply reflected – he was totally unfazed but the weak attempt to imitate him.

"Yes Professor Umbridge," He said simply,

"AS I TOLD SOME OF THE OTHER STUDENTS IN THIS CLASS EARLIER….," Her voice screeched as her face and voice dropped back into her gentle cooing state of bliss, "There is no reason for me to teach it since there isn't any evil to worry about… don't you agree class…?" There was a mummer of a few and Draco and his friend happily called out correct, yet Professor Umbridge repeated, "I can't hear you!"

"YES PROFESSOR!"

"See, Mr. Muto… there is nothing to worry about… now, in the back behind that door is the large tea set for one hundred people, please pull those out and prepare tea, isn't that something you're good at anyway." Yugi's face spread into a Cheshire grin, however, Hermione, Ron and Harry knew, it was forced as he stood up flashing it for nearly everyone to see however he was still staring at Umbridge,

"Of course Professor Umbridge… I'll go prepare tea."

"Poor guy, that was like a low blow," Ron whispered, turning his head slightly towards Harry who sat behind him,

"Extremely low," Hermione whispered back to Ron, "Doesn't she know that was nearly out right offensive?"

"She doesn't care… she just doing it to control him…" Harry spat in a low voice behind Ron as he nodded. Today, they knew it was just a long day… especially for Yugi.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter.

So, how was the puzzleshipping? Okay? Erk… well I hope so.

Also if you like Tea and Yugi as a couple, I'm... sorry? I was never and still isn't a fan of Tea, however everyone is different. Later I'll put in a warning for Tea bashing...

Anyway, hopefully this topped the last chapter since this is a bit more than six thousand words and I'm pretty happy about that.

I'm only going up from here.

Anyway, thank for reading, leave a review, favorite, pm me, etc. I'll see you guys next time in the next chapter! Chow~! *Winks*


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Corruption

Chapter 3

Hello everybody ~ Shadowfox26 here welcoming you back!

Let's move onto the full summary!

While visiting Egypt, Harry Potter, the famous wizard who cheated death by the One who Shall Not Be Named, and his Defense Against The Dark Arts class stumbled upon an Ancient Pyramid. While exploring the dark ruins, Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled deep within the pyramid, they awaken the Pharaoh who's been sleeping for countless years. After a curse was laid upon them, they are saved and whisked back to Hogwarts, to only find out that Professor Umbridge will be getting an assistant. Can things get any worse?! Will Harry and his friends come out alive or will they fall under the curse?

Please take note, story will take place in: Order of the Phoenix while in Yu-Gi-Oh it takes place between the end of Yu-Gi-Oh the manga and Episode One of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so… mush them together so you can enjoy this story.

Keys:

_Italics are for flashbacks._

Reviews, Question/Thoughts:

(If I get any reviews I'll answer them here. Unless you don't want me to – just put in your review that you just want me to pm you back and that's fine as well. Also after so many chapters I'll put up a question or a thought and tell me in a pm if you want or put it with your review just make sure you identify them properly.)

_June 25_

_DarkenedRose24:_

_Nor did I…. like Tia that is… the pairing is great I take it the kissing scene was the first time the two kissed._

**Yes, it was. I like puzzleshipping too. One of my favorites. :3**

_June 26_

_Guest:_

_I'm digging this story tho for some reason I thought of Black Butler with the tea scene hmmm anyway hopefully there will be a lot more puzzleshipping in the future (I'm obsessed with puzzleshipping X3) can't wait till the next update. It's nice to see an actually yugioh Harry potter crossover that's actually being updated._

**Well thank you for taking time to read it. However, what part of Black Butler did it remind you of? (I've read/watched both versions). Puzzleshipping is like one of my favorites x3 lol. I'm trying to update the best that I can. I'm taking it slightly slow to make sure I have everything in place.**

_July 1__st_

_YamiLuna:_

_!Please continue writing this story! X3X_

**Well of course! :3 You're guys wish is my command! Sorry for talking so long though!**

_July 11_

_Yugi's sister death:_

_I wonder if yugi will find out they have his puzzle. Please update soon!_

**Everything will come to light sooner or later… hehe…. –dark music playing in background-**

_July 17_

_TheLonelyAppariton:_

_Okay, you caught my attention. A YGIxHP fic where Yugi isn't the History of Magic Professor And working for Umbridge? A YGOxHP fic that takes place AFTER the ceremonial duel? This story is already following a different than most stories I read, so I'm looking forward to seeing where you take it._

_There's some spelling/grammatical errors every now and then, but they're mostly ignorable, and I see you're looking for a beta, which will help a lot!_

_One thing I didn't quite understand in this chapter… was Yugi ATTACKED by the Patronus charm? Because, as far as I'm aware, that spell is only effective against dementors and other dark creatures, (though, judging by how the Sorting Hat, I'm wondering if Yugi could be considered one… especially with the black twister thing) Normally, the spell should have just passed through him. If I were Umbridge and the trio, I would be pretty suspicious of Yugi right now…_

**First, I would like to thank you for reading my story. Second, I would like to say that yes, I'm looking for a beta, however the search is tough, and my word processor isn't that much of a help for some reason when it comes to spelling, though I try to best to fix words I know I just can't spell.**

**And, regarding the charm… yes, normal it should have passed through, but why it didn't should come to light with the chapters to come, (as I don't want to give too much away), I hope to see you stick around and hopefully you'll find the answer to your question.**

_July 19_

_ChibiYugiLover:_

_Please update soon :-)_

**Haha~! I hope you enjoy! :-3**

Well without too much more to add, let's jump right in!

* * *

When darkness cast upon Hogwarts, there was not a sound was heard from most of the students. The torches that hung on the wall flickered making a whisk sound when moving or a sudden gust of wind gazed the halls, but during this hour was the perfect moment to escape. And that's what three students did. Hermione, who brought a flashlight, Ron, who gathered a lamp full of oil and Harry, who held onto the cloak given to him many years ago scurried upstairs after stairs and onto the third forbidden floor.

"Come on, let's get under the cloak," Harry muttered as Ron lit the lamp as they all got under it as they slowly moved their way over the library door, Hermione opening it just enough for them to get inside. With the oil lamp that Ron brought along, it helped them see from the inside looking out, however Harry knew that it couldn't cause any one from the outside to see in. Once getting in, Hermione took the lead, searching from shelf case to shelf case to find something on the puzzle was still broken up into its small pieces.

He couldn't leave them in his room, even though he shared a room with Ron he shared with two others. It was just easier to bring it along… however right now, as they walked, he could feel a strange coldness rubbing against his him, despite his pants. It was like putting your tongue on a cold poll in the winter time, not only was it bad for your health, it left you wide open for anything else that could happen. Not to mention that it would stick for hours, maybe even days on end.

As they got to the back to the last row, she handed her flashlight to Harry for a moment to open up the glass case to pull out a book, the words Egyptian History written on the side, however it was faded, Hermione surprised herself of how she was able to figure it out. Never the less she whispered, "I think I found what we've been looking for."

"Great, let's go." Ron pressed slightly, he was shaking next to Harry as Hermione gasped,

"No way, I'm opening it here!" She was suddenly sshh'ed by her friends,

"Keep it down!" Harry hissed before saying, "Okay here. Open it up." He handed her a flash light as a ping of pain not only struck his chest but his leg where the puzzle was. Turning it on, Hermione opened the book on a random page, hoping to see anything that would help her and her friends but instead they got a rude awaking.

Suddenly, a loud wail of a cry entered the room as the windows caved in, pieces of broken glass shattered with a loud boom, if a large bomb went off. Not only did it send Harry and his friends to suddenly scatter, being throw off their feet. The book within Hermione's hands flew out, closing as it landed on the ground with a thump. The sound was drowned out by the continuing wailing. It skidded across the smooth floor and over by the end of the wall, sand whipped appeared out of nowhere as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to get back up.

The lamp Ron had was broken and it was no use to recover it as it was thrown away along with Harry landed on the ground, with a huge pill of oil. Harry held onto his cloak and when landing he was okay, the cloak shield him and Ron from any glass damage, Hermione was the only unlucky one.

Soon, around the room as the black tornado appeared as its laugh filled the air,

"HAHAHAHA~! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK! IT'S TIME TO END YOU AND RETURN WHAT'S RIGHTFUL OWNED TO THE PHARAOH~!"

"GUYS! THAT'S THE VOICE!" Harry shouted, remember it, however back then he was too wrapped up in everything else to process what went on, but hearing it again caused everything to come back.

"A FEMALE'S VOICE?!" Hermione shouted as dust flew into her mouth as she did her best to cough it out. Harry looked around and saw that the puzzle pieces were all over the floor and only a few of them were still in his pocket. "RON HELP ME!"

"I'M ON IT! UGH! WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING THOSE!?"

"LESS CHIT-CHAT MORE MOVING!" Hermione shouted as looked around and saw the burned on torch on the wall of the room, "HEY~! OVER HERE!" She shouted at the tornado as it suddenly turned its mix of blackish-red eyes gazed over Hermione,

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Hermione pulled back as she threw the torch not that it did much good as it flew right through the tornado, and right to the other side as it moved closer and closer. It was getting harder to breathe, however it gave her some time as she pulled out her wand, "AQUA ERUCTO!" As water sprayed out as screech sound shook the walls as the tornado forced itself back.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, rushed to gather the puzzle piece, putting them in their pockets as they came across some. They were slipping in sliding around as water and sand started to not only make it harder to move around but it stuck everywhere, and Harry and Ron found out quick, if you weren't careful, you would get cut by glass.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Hermione shouted as the tornado continued to dodge Hermione's attack, giggling, laughing, it would be only a matter of time until someone would come!

"I'M TIRED OF YOU GIRLY~!" Soon with a sudden force of sand winds Hermione was thrown picked up and thrown into Ron, who grabbed onto Harry's cloak - flew into the wall by the door.

"RON! HERMIONE!" A groan came from them but Ron gave Harry a thumbs up to single that they were okay.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU'RE DONE ALREADY!? HOW PATHETIC! NOW COME HERE BOY~!" As it was starting to look more and more like the deserts of Egypt, Harry backed up, looking around for that final piece, the middle piece as it was by the tornado's eye. Harry made a split choice and dived for the piece, "WHY YOU~!" As the hand and face reached out from the tornado to grab him, yet missed as he slid into the eye.

"HARRY!"

Harry didn't respond, he wasn't in the room any more as he could hear the faint voices of his friends. He was back in the secret tomb of the Pharaoh who was still sitting where they left him,

"Give it back…" His voice came low, in a hushed whisper as his one eye blazed on with passion that will fueled up hate. However before Harry could reply words came from his lips that weren't his own,

"No." That was his voice, but Harry didn't want to saw any of that as he hung onto the last piece like a life time.

"Give. It. Back."

"I said no. What are these pieces for? How did you use them? How to you put them together?"

"AS IF I WOULD TELL A CHILD! NOW GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NO!"

"MYSTICAL SAND!" A wail of a laughter appeared behind him as those eyes fully wide glared down at Harry from the shadows,

"AS YOU WISH MASTER!" Soon Harry was thrown out of the eye of the storm and into his friends who finally was able to get up,

"Ugh…." Ron groaned as Harry quickly got up, Hermione was right after him as they helped Ron up, putting on the cloak.

"What about the book and the flash-?!" Ron was hit with the flashlight as Hermione caught it as soon as it started to fall form his face. Looking over, black hands picked up the book that was supposed to tell them answer to the mystery behind the puzzle.

"NO!" The three shouted as it was ripped by those hands, becoming no more than sheds along with the rest of the books in the forbidden sections,

"LET'S GO!" Putting on the cloak, the three ran out of there stay close to the wall as every teacher in the school, including Yugi, surprising, ran to see what the problem, yet the three predicted as the teachers and aid entered the room; the enemy was gone like the wind.

* * *

Once back in the Gryffindor house, the three threw themselves on the couch and chair, after they had cleaned themselves up and did the best proper bandaging that they could, (which wasn't very much, luckily), Harry explained what happened to him once he was in the eye of the storm, however he still felt like he was missing something...

"Why didn't you give the pieces back?!" Hermione shouted, but caught herself as it was still early hours in the morning.

"I-I don't know… I just couldn't, something stopped me from doing so." Harry admitted honestly looking down, ashamed of himself, he heard Hermione sigh,

"I'm sorry, it must have been rough,"

"Speaking of which - you were brave out there,"

"I'm just doing what a good friend should." There was smiled from the three along with giggles before Harry snapped his fingers,

"Mystical Sand."

"Huh?" Ron questioned, raising his eye brow,

"Mystical Sand." Harry repeated, "… I think that was the name of the monster that was trying to attack us."

"… I've never heard a name of that monster before…" Hermione admitted as Ron nodded,

"Yeah…, do you think it's a spell that created that thing?"

"No, I honestly think that's the name of the thing that tried to get me."

"When we get free time, let's go to the library and see what we could find."

"But there was nothing there," Ron exclaimed before being sshh'ed, after he brought his voice down almost to a whisper, "And the forbidden library is completely destroyed by that Mystical Sand-thing."

"Well we'll never know until we try…" Harry muttered as Hermione, nodded, the three finally gave out a groan of exhaustion. "Today is going to be a very long day," Ron groaned loudly as the three started to head back to their rooms,

"Tell me about it."

Only getting about three hours of sleep, it was a struggle for Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay away. Ron was the only one who got yelled at, however Gryffindor didn't lose any house points.

"Smooth, very smooth Ron…" Hermione sighed commenting about last class, as Ron and Harry came up to her, thought he ignored it. She was on an old computer that the library provided for the students, however Hermione got lucky since they were always occupied and barely usable anyway, however, Hermione seemed to have caught a break.

"Mystical Sand." She muttered to her guy friends as they automatically perked up,

"What about it?"

"What did you find?" Both asked at the same time, as they kept their voices low as possible,

"… It's a trading card."

"W-what?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish." Hermione moved over so they could see a website. They were on a page that was barely finished loading, however, Mystical Sand, was on the screen with the picture of the trading card, "It from a game called Duel Monsters, it was created by Maximillion Pegasus, however it was taken over by Kaiba Corp and it just continuing to grow, especially in Japan; Domino City to be exact, America picked it up and it's pretty popular…"

"I think I heard about something like that on TV…, something about a tournament about some card game… but that was years ago though…"

"How many years? Two or three…?" Ron, however wasn't very sure himself. So many things happened over the years at Hogwarts, everything else was over shadowed.

"… Is there a way to beat this card?"

"… The website doesn't show any weakness or anything, it shows it attribute, how you can summon it and its attack and defense..., not including the picture."

"How do you play the game," Harry asked as Hermione sighed,

"I'm still trying to look that up… but, I still haven't found anything on the puzzle at all… it's like it was erased from existences. We should have listened to Shadi..." Hermione said, frowning,

"You mean that weird man from Egypt?" Harry asked as she nodded,

"Well I'm just glad we made it out alive and didn't get caught yesterday night." Ron huffed in annoyance as Harry and Hermione almost rolled their eyes, almost. Closing down the browser, it was clear Hermione got fed up with waiting, seeing how she spent up most of her time.

"Come on let's go to class."

"Ugh… Umbridge… she's the last person I want to see today." Ron scowled in anger as Harry only sighed,

"Let's just go and get it over with… the worst thing that could happen is her making us dress up."

"Please," Hermione groaned, "Don't say that."

* * *

Yugi took a deep breathe, rubbing his temples softly with his fingers, trying to get rid of the headache. Last night was simply unbelievable, not only was the forbidden library was completely thrashed and destroyed - leaving behind only shattered and ripped pages of books and the shelves - glass from the windows and the lamp and a pile of oil and water that was stuck to the sand, covered everything.

The janitor was making his usual rounds so he couldn't hear the noise let alone be there when it happened, so the blame of that couldn't be put on him. However, he wondered how sand got into the room, and along with the water. Everyone had said that the water came from a spell, but what about the sand?

Yugi really didn't have the answer, did he want to know? Seeing sand brought back so many memories, even ones that truly didn't make sense themselves.

"Mr. Muto!"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?"

"The class is ready for you to teach, however please do and try to keep it down, I wish to write down a letter." Yugi turned his head over to the women who stood a couple of feet away. Yugi was leaning on his small desk he was given, has he wore a nice long sleeve button down white shirt with a black t-shirt under it, alone with dark skinny jeans (which were surprisingly not leather), but his normal bucketed shows were. Umbridge never changes, it was still that old super pink suit she wears.

"Yes Professor Umbridge." He replied before standing straight up, turning to grab a stack of papers he made the day before in his free time. "Hello," He greeted warmly, his eyes shifting over from a dim state to a bright one. "My name is Mr. Muto. I'll be teaching you today, before we get started why don't you all stand up and tell me your name." Yugi looked over to a student who sat in the front as they smiled back, unsure but never the less they stood up and stated there name and after that it was just a chain reaction that everyone followed. "Now, I have in hands is an assessment test to see where you are at when it comes to Egyptology, so the questions ranges, but they shouldn't be that difficult. There are about a good twenty to twenty-five questions which you do have to fill in, other than that, we'll take about thirty minutes at the most for you to complete it. Don't worry these will not be graded." As Yugi passed out the test Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry,

"… Do you think Mr. Muto knows something?"

"Even if he did, I wouldn't trust him." Harry muttered, taking the papers which quickly ended the conversation. Once everyone got a piece of paper, and their pencil/quills out, Yugi set the cute timer that Professor Umbridge had on her desk as everyone got to work. This gave Yugi a moment to watch his class work, he saw who worked at a reasonable space and ones who took a bit more time to answer, if they were second guessing themselves. Yet soon the timer went off, Yugi made sure that the timer's sound was completely off as he collected each paper from the individual students. However getting to to the back of the class, on the farthest away from the door Yugi stopped and sighed,

There's always one…, He thought to himself before turning to the boy named Draco Malfoy,

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Muto?" He smirked, he knew what was wrong,

"Well Mr. Draco," Yugi said right back in the same pleasant voice, "You didn't fill out your paper at all, you didn't even put your name… why?"

"Well, honestly Mr. Muto, I don't think I need to learn this."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Draco was smiling wider then before flashing his pretty white teeth however Yugi only shook his head,

"Mr. Draco, I insure you that you are learning something that will help you, as each and all things intertwine that way. Also I shall remind you and many most of your classmates will being living among those who doesn't use any magic let alone doesn't have any knowledge of it being around magic. Now Mr. Draco you may choose to avoid that type of life style but education is something I hope you're parents taught you that's important, even if you don't choice to learn in Egyptology you will learn things that could help you go down that road, making you a step ahead of everyone else." Draco snorted and said,

"Why would I want to live with a bunch of mudbloods anyway?" Suddenly, Yugi's hand slammed down in front of Draco, his blank paper under it. Yugi leaned down so they could meet at eye level, his eyes blazing, his violet eyes stared deep into Draco's if he was trying to peer into his soul his voice dropped extremely low as he said, "Do. Not… and I mean NOT, use that type of language while I'm teaching. Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?" Draco didn't reply, he just leaned back in his seat, the sudden intensity coming from Yugi was overwhelming powerful.

Harry felt another ping in his chest, this time it was much stronger.

"You okay?" Ron muttered under his breath, looking away from the sight to look at his friend,

"Yeah… just my chest… it hurts…" Before Ron could reply, Yugi went on went Draco still didn't answer, to Harry it seem like Draco wanted to look away but couldn't, the sudden power he felt was just too strong.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you're staying after class-"

"I think not-" Yugi almost let out a groan, Professor Umbridge finally got up, and walked over to Yugi, "You're being too loud, and all I ask for is peace and quiet and it seems you can't even do that."

"If I may, Professor Umbridge, the matter of keeping quiet isn't the case here-" Once again Yugi was cut off,

"And trying to keep a student after school when he did nothing if outrageous!"

You're outrageous! Yugi thought sourly as his jaw fixed, his eyes blazing onto Professor Umbridge, everyone student who was around the two wanted to move, but couldn't.

"The air…" Harry gasped out in a whisper, just the over powering nature of Yugi's anger was enough to suffocate him, how did no one else feel this…?

"Professor Umbridge, let's finish this conversation outside."

"If you think if it's necessary then let…" Soon, both left as Yugi closed the door behind himself, he was surprised he didn't hear anybody start talking after he closed the door, however right now, he put that out of his mind,

"Draco is one of my best students."

"And right now he's one of my worst. He had no right to disobey me nor did he have the right to say those rude words, as a teacher you mustn't think this is okay." Yugi said, looking slightly desperate to see if this women had any common sense, however that was easily crushed by her next on slot of words,

"I see nothing wrong with it. If Draco doesn't want to live with mudbloods he doesn't have to, nor does he have to listen to you."

"And what will the other students think?"

"The last time I checked you are an aid that serves me, Mr. Muto, ME. You are not a teacher despite you having your pathetic little degrees. Also, I don't care what Dumbledore told you, this is still my class. Magic is and always overcome simply things like that." Yugi didn't know what to say as a spread of hurt ran across his eyes. Yugi couldn't believe this! He's hands were tied though, he caused Dumbledore enough problems by just throwing Professor Umbridge out the school not to long ago, however with that said, Yugi wish he didn't have no conscience to guilt him into things after he done something wrong. "Mr. Muto, not for the students who wish to learn something from you that's fine, but remember this is my classroom and you have no say otherwise…" With that Professor Umbridge went back inside as Yugi rubbed his temples trying to calm his nerves… he just couldn't believe this… yet however it just made it more real by the minute.

Once Yugi walked back inside, closing the door behind himself Professor Umbridge spoke up, "If your paper was collected, go get it and get back to your seat… quickly now." Once everyone was back in there seat, Yugi only could ball his hands up into fists, with her words that came next, "If you to have nothing to do with Mr. Muto's teacher, hold up your paper like so," Professor Umbridge held up one of the extras as everyone from Slytherin and a couple Ravenclaw held up their paper, "And rip it up like so!" A rip sound filled the air as the ones holding up their paper did so as well, Umbridge's laughter filled the air as Yugi only covered his eyes with his bangs, he could feel himself shaking. "Yugi could you be a dear and make me some tea? Oh and for the rest of you, get up and make a pile on his desk. See Mr. Muto, everyone wins…" Her smirk was ignored as he walked past her and into the back to make tea.

"… I feel bad…," Hermione muttered to Ron, as they were standing in the back of the line. The students who didn't rip their paper got in a nice line and put it on his desk,

"… I can't believe Draco got away with that…" Ron muttered back as Harry closed his eyes, he couldn't even focus as much as the pain in his chest got worse and worse by the moment, however he whispered to Ron,

"…What could have Mr. Muto done anyway…? He's just an aid…" Hermione and Ron looked down as they all finally got to their seat after about five minutes, which was about the time Yugi came back with tea, setting it on her desk,

"Oh pour me a cup if you please,"

"Yes Professor Umbridge…" His voice was emotionless, which made her smile,

"It's like she's trying to break him….!" Hermione gasped under her breathe to avoid saying those words out loud. Umbridge took the cup and took a sip, Yugi made it like he did the other day, so there shouldn't been a problem,

"Mr. Muto, come closer." He did, looking up with confused eyes, "Hold out your hands, cup them like so." Yugi hesitated but did so at last which was a huge mistake, the next thing he knew boiling hot tea was pour right onto his hands. Steam and the sound of pouring water filled the air. To avoid yelling out, he bit down on his lips as the his face twisted in incomprehensible pain as his eyes flickered all types of emotion that no one could really figure out, but as long as Professor Umrbridge saw pain, (and she did so), the rest didn't matter. "Please go fix the tea again, it tasted horrible… also clean up the mess once you're done,"

The students from Slytherin, especially Draco couldn't hold it back any longer as laughter ripped from there small mouth as finding it amusing. Hermione finally had to put her head down, this was too much for her to watch. Ron couldn't do anything but watch, pain spreading across his face. Harry had his eyes close, as he try to dim the pain that flared up to the maximum setting, but he heard everything, including Yugi's voice that just couldn't hold up on its own any more, however he heard the surprising strength of not giving in either… his emotions were clashing to much right to figure out the right ones properly.

"Yes… Professor Umbridge…" Lowering his head in a bow, he took the tray of tea and walked in the back again, pain flickered in his eyes as his hands, especially his palms started to swell up and blister fast. Yugi never thought he would be glad for the class to be over, yet it did take about another ten minutes to long. Being the only left, Umbridge stopped him as he gathered the papers he got from the rest of the class,

"Oh and Yugi…, I hope that no more problems will come out of you, Draco is my student… and if you have a problem with him or any other student that ripped up your paper, come to me…. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, also, good job on cleaning up… I think you're a better house maid then aid if I do say so myself."

"… Thank you Professor Umbridge… see you tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow as always." A laugh left her lips as Yugi got out of there and his first stop was the nurse's office.

* * *

"Reparifors!" The nurse declared once again as Yugi could start feeling his hands again, the swelling had gone down greatly and he was only in there for about ten minutes as they cleaned up his puffy hands and was able to make the blisters go down, "You're still going to feel a bit of pain, but other than that by tomorrow this time your hands should be feeling back to normal if not better."

"Thank you so much, you really saved me."

"I'm happy to do so… tell me, how did your hands get like that again?"

"I spilt hot tea…" The nurse was quiet for a long time before saying,

"I know that Professor Umbridge has been driving everyone up the wall, especially you, but don't give in… I hope that cow leaves soon anyway." Yugi looked at the nurse who was digging threw a shelf in a surprising manner before letting out a chuckle,

"Is that so… well, to be honest. I'm not giving up yet… not by a long shot." The nurse felt herself smirk,

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Have a good night, Mr. Muto."

"Same to you." With that Yugi stood up from the bed he sat on, his hands were wrapped up in bandages, however the size of his hands were back to normal, gathering his papers he made his way back to his room, taking in a deep calming breathe. He knew this school was weird but he never thought it would turn out like this.

Getting back to his room he put the papers on the night stand next to him before throwing himself on the bed, using magic to close it behind himself. Picking up the picture next to him, he wondered how everyone was. He was knew that they were all better off than he was but it was too late to start thing that way.

"I think you guys would like it here…, honest I think you would… this place is a fantastic way to learn something new…" Setting it down after feeling pain run threw his nerves Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. "A quick nap won't hurt…." He muttered softly to himself after setting his wand on the night stand as well. Soon Yugi drifted off into a deep sleep throwing himself back in the past.

* * *

"Class today was horrible,"

"Yeah for Yugi." Ron said taking a bite of food as everyone was in the dining hall, and Yugi was surprisingly missing.

"He must be tending to his hands…" Hermione muttered, getting tired of trying to find the aid,

"Draco gets away with murder once again," Harry huffed with a slight glare towards the male before sighing, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his food as well.

"By the way, did that pain in your chest go away?"

"It did, however now I feel a wave of calmness in my body."

"That's weird." Ron said as Hermione said looking at Harry who sat right across form her,

"Do you think that you and Yugi are connected?"

"How would we be connected, Hermione that just sounds weird anyway…" Harry explained as Hermione countered with,

"Well you were reacting to how Yugi was feeling, he even though he displayed other emotion, pain was still there… I think the pain started all the way back in Egypt when that curse was put upon you."

"But how does that relate to Yugi…." Hermione put on a troubled look,

"I-I don't know…"

"Well I did find Yugi's emotions to be suffocating,"

"What do you mean…?" Hermione and Ron raised a bow as Harry opened the closed his mouth, trying to find the right words, finally he spoke,

"I mean like I felt a strong aura come from him, I couldn't see anything but I could definably feel it, I can still feel it wrapped all around me, if trying to choke out something…"

"Scary…" Ron muttered under his breathe, as Hermione spoke out loud,

"… One more thing…"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Remember when Professor Umbridge was trying to throw Expecto Patronum at Yugi?"

"Yeah… he almost hit you." Ron said stating the obvious,

"No, but the charm should have gone threw him like nothing, however he was able to manipulate it by his own will... So like that aura you felt today Harry, maybe he's unaware that he has something covering his body." Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Hermione, "Stop giving me that look, I mean come on, Professor Umbridge is probably too thick headed to see that. We can't rule out any possibilities until we can cross them off ourselves."

"Yeah, well, that list is getting pretty long. And I highly doubt we can say we 'crossed' something off our 'list'."

"Shouldn't there be like a spell to see people's auras and such…?"

"Not sure… but I will check it out when I get a proper chance to." Ron clapped his hands together gathering his friend's attention before saying,

"So what's the plan?"

"In a moment I'm going to try and work on the puzzle some more… I've been putting it off since I've been getting frustrated with it, but I feel like I can at least get something tonight."

"Well good luck." Hermione told him as Ron nodded as she frowned at him,

"You're not going to stay up and help him?"

"It's really fine Hermione beside, I don't want you guys to get caught up all in this… you guys weren't cursed."

"But we're you friends so of course we're going to help you in any way we can." Harry put on a smile,

"Thanks…."

* * *

That night, working at the desk in the room, having on the light from his wand, Harry pulled out all of the pieces and started the long process of trying to put the pieces together. After an hour, it was clear he wasn't getting anywhere with it, so starting with the bottom piece, he went through each piece as he was only left with one.

"Okay… this has to be the piece…." He muttered to himself, as he grabbed the piece and started to push it the place, however he was fighting him it seemed, "… No… you are going in, you are the piece~" Harry hissed as he used all of his strength to push in the piece as it snapped into place as it gave off a gold light, the next thing Harry knows, his eyes roll back within his head as he felt his soul drift away from his body, soon everything turned black.

* * *

"Kalim… what's the report on that boy…"

"The scale still hasn't settled my Pharaoh, forgive me for lack-luster results…" The Pharaoh turned his head around to look at the High Priest who looked after the Millennium Scale, the shadows that formed due to the Pharaoh awaking held everyone he need, the pieces were put in place...

The shadow creatures ached for flesh and blood to be spilt but wouldn't act until the Pharaoh said so, he was King after all…

"It's fine… however, now… he has hurt 'him'… I have lost all patience! … Kalim," The Pharaoh eyes gave off a blast that Kalim couldn't understand, for even he couldn't decipher the mix emotions that raged in that one eye.

"Yes, my Pharaoh….?"

"Get my puzzle back and BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

"Yes my Pharaoh!" Kalim disappeared, moving back to the shadows as there was a wicked laughter from Mystical Sand but nothing else was heard as soon as the two left him.

"Don't worry…," The Pharaoh muttered under his breath, his bone hands turning into tight fists, "I'll save you…"

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! I had to do a lot of research and things, but I think this is good enough for now. I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you all next chapter. Chow~!


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Corruption

Chapter 4

Hello everybody ~ Shadowfox26 here welcoming you back!

Let's move onto the full summary!

While visiting Egypt, Harry Potter, the famous wizard who cheated death by the One who Shall Not Be Named, and his Defense Against The Dark Arts class stumbled upon an Ancient Pyramid. While exploring the dark ruins, Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled deep within the pyramid, they awaken the Pharaoh who's been sleeping for countless years. After a curse was laid upon them, they are saved and whisked back to Hogwarts, to only find out that Professor Umbridge will be getting an assistant. Can things get any worse?! Will Harry and his friends come out alive or will they fall under the curse?

Please take note, story will take place in: Order of the Phoenix while in Yu-Gi-Oh it takes place between the end of Yu-Gi-Oh the manga and Episode One of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so… mush them together so you can enjoy this story.

Keys:

_Italics are for flashbacks._

Reviews, Question/Thoughts:

(If I get any reviews I'll answer them here. Unless you don't want me to – just put in your review that you just want me to pm you back and that's fine as well. Also after so many chapters I'll put up a question or a thought and tell me in a pm if you want or put it with your review just make sure you identify them properly.)

Thought: What's your favorite shipping? (Either It be from Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, or both!)

_July 19_

_Dana Sto Helit:_

_Oh, I can't wait…_

**Hopefully this will help~ :)**

_July 20_

_Sol's Darkness:_

_Please excuse my language, but F*** toad._

**Oh, no~ you're fine.**

_July 20_

_Diamond Lotus-chan:_

_Stupid Bloody Toad. And poor Yugi :( I think the 'him' in question is Yugi and the Pharaoh has to be Yami. Anyway, great story so far, please update soon._

**Everything in time shall be brought to light, and thank you.**

_July 23_

_YamiLuna:_

_!Please continue writing this story! X3X_

**Haha sure!**

_July 26_

_ChibiYugiLover:_

_Please please update soon :-)_

**Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Warning: Puzzleshipping, Tea's bashing**_

Well without much more to add, let's jump right in!

* * *

"_Tea, Tea wait!" Called Yugi's darker half, he went by the name Yami at this point, since now everyone knew that he wasn't Yugi, but they still called him that regardless. He didn't mind, in fact every time he heard his partner's name his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how, but ever since the their first kiss, Yugi was all wrapped up in his thoughts, which drove him to become more protective of the young boy, yet with that said he was always fair and became friend with nearly everyone in the group. However, he felt really distant with Tea and became friendlier with Joey - despite him being Yugi's first ever best friend._

_Hearing Yugi's counterpart, Tea stopped and turned towards Yami, she placed on a gentle smile and batted her eyes, however Yami would never do that to Yugi. Every day he was doing his best to try and make Yugi not only learn to love himself, but show him the warm feeling and taste of a relationship even if they only held hands or gave each other butterfly kisses._

"_What's up Yugi?" Yami flinched back slightly as he felt his heart stop, thought Tea, with her good eyes didn't see it. Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan had a meeting not even a couple minutes ago about their next move, yet Yami wasn't going to talk about that at all,_

"_Was that really necessary? … Putting Yugi down and all, even though he's not really 'here'." Tea frowned slightly before putting on a pout,_

"_Well, I wasn't 'really' putting him down, I was just being honest."_

"_Well that wasn't very nice, considering you two have been friends for quite a long time, not to mention that he would do anything for you." Tea snorted, before sighing to the first disagree in disgust before accepting part of Yami's words._

"_We have been friends for a long time, and yes I know Yugi would come to my aid for anything but honestly, I wish he wouldn't." Yami was frowning now, as he crossed his arms, feeling that protective nature fill his body, Tea went on however, not even noticing a fuming dark spirit. "I know Yugi like-likes me but I just don't feel the same, besides, he has no time to be finding love, he needs to be helping you get your memories back and stop this upcoming evil." Then under her breathe he muttered, "Not that he could ever get anybody, I couldn't imagine why any girl would fall in love with him…" Before Yami could lash out at the girl for talking about his boyfriend that way, there was a honking sound as a car pulled up,_

"_Sorry, that's my ride. See you later Yugi."_

"_Bye…" Yami muttered back to her cheerful tone as Tea jogged over to the car and got in, it was her parent's car. He watched as the car pulled away and drove out of sight, however when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders he jumped, snapping his head towards the person to see that it was Joey,_

"_Sorry did I scare ya~? Hehe…" Yami smiled,_

"_Y-yes, hi Joey. I thought you went home with Tristan,"_

"_I did, but I forgot my wallet, but instead I overheard that conversation… I didn't hear all of it but I caught some at the end there."_

"_Don't worry about it Joey… you know how Tea is."_

"_Yeah, she's a bitch." Yami's facial features changed from tiredness to sheer shock, surprise. "Look, I know we've all been friends for a long time, but Tea can be a bitch some times. I didn't like how she talked about Yugi either, considering that he's been seeing someone," This caused Yami to shift his eyes in another direction before a blush covered his pale cheeks, did he really make it that obvious back there? "I've never seen a boyfriend so ready to tear up someone before in my life." This caused Yami to pout a bit before he said,_

"_Well it's a natural reaction when someone talks about someone you love, you just want to… hurt the person." Joey let out a chuckle,_

"…_Right… anyway, let me come inside and get my wallet and then I'll leave you and Yugi so you both can have 'alone time'." That's when Joey got pushed away from Yami who started walking back to Yugi's house which doubled has his grandpa's shop. Joey's chuckles turned from that into laughter._

"_That's not funny Joey…!"_

"_HAHAHA!"_

_After Joey left and Yami made his way back into Yugi's room, Yugi appeared, sitting on his bed, "So how was the meeting?"_

"_It was alright, I'll tell you the details later." Yugi tilted his cute little head, his eyes full of innocence's and worry for Yami but, there was nothing to worry about from his end. Yami wondered if it was really okay, dating Yugi like this, he felt like he was stealing away all of that innocence's just to drown in them by the end of the day. Yami smiled at his partner, boyfriend, before walking over, giving him a deep kiss on the lip that was slow and soft but it was that type that knocked Yugi off his feet._

_Kissing each other like this, they could feel themselves connect in the way they had never dreamed of before, it made them closer, it made the puzzle bathe in this elegant afterglow, it made Yugi turn into a mess, which made Yami lick his lips – delicious._

"_W-what was that for…?" Yugi asked as Yami helped himself on the bed, leaning and crawling over Yugi as his hands intertwined with the smaller ones. Yugi's breathing was all over and his eyes were in that state that caused fires to start right then and there. His eyes never held that type of passion before, and Yami loved every second he could catch it… or make it appear._

"_Just because I love you." Yugi snorted before he a smile appeared on his face,_

"_Well thank you."_

"_You're welcome…how about a few more before we get onto work…?"_

"_Sounds good to me." Yugi purred as Yami pressed his lips against his lighter half, as the afternoon poured into the room from the small window…_

* * *

When Harry woke up, his head, his scar was pounding, everything in this room made feel like he felt into death's ring. As Harry stood up, it took a moment for his vision to return but one he did, he found himself standing upside down,

"What that-!?" He cried out in sound as he made himself drop back down onto the cold stone steps, in fact looking around the whole room, it was clear that he was in some type of maze. After another moment of figuring out that he wouldn't fall, he got up and started to look around,

"W…what is this place…?" When Harry finally got onto flat ground, he looked at all the Egyptian engravings, symbols, artifacts, all of that was here.

"This…, my boy, is the empty soul room of the Pharaoh." Harry jumped as he turned around to see Shadi.

"S-SHADI!" Harry explained, his head was starting to hurt again. What was going on here? What did this empty 'soul room' have to do with anything?

"Harry," He greeted, nodding his head as he came more out of the shadows and into the light where Harry to could see.

"What are you doing here?"

"I look over after all of the Millennium items."

"M-Millennium item? Is this what this is called?"

"We, are in the Millennium Puzzle what was worn by the Pharaoh five-thousand years ago."

"You said that we were in his 'soul room'? What does that mean?"

"This is where the spirit of the Pharaoh remained until someone put the puzzle back together."

"So the puzzle has been solved once?"

"Yes, the Pharaoh and the host shared one body although they had two different souls… now why are you here?"

"I've been trying to solve the puzzle, I finally managed to force a piece in place and somehow I ended up here from my room." Shadi only shook his head, Harry wasn't sure why though,

"You… can't solve the puzzle… the evil within the puzzle had been long gone… and forcing the pieces in will only lead to your death."

"D-d-d-death?" Harry stuttered, as he felt himself shaking now, Shadi's eyes soften from their usually expressionless look, which caused Harry to ask then, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"… I'm afraid you're the only one who can get yourself out now, since you forced your way in."

"W-what~! Wait! Shadi!" Shadi turned at that point and made his way into the darkness, but stopped before Harry couldn't see him anymore. Turning his head towards Harry, Shadi said,

"If we meet up again… let's talk again… Goodbye Harry."

"Shadi! WAIT!" However, yelling did no good as Shadi disappeared once in the shadows. Harry was officially screwed. How could he find himself a way out…? It wasn't like there was another puzzle inside of the puzzle to help him get him out… or was their…?

Harry shook the idea completely out of his mind, there was no way that could happen. So once again, Harry made his way all around the maze, getting nowhere, stopping by each door he found, opening them to only get a disappointing dead end. There was nothing… absolutely nothing.

Harry didn't even know how long he wondered and ducked threw the empty, dusty maze, and finally he had to stop, taking a rest by the last door, which he figured was the 'last door'. However the rest was short lived when he heard laughter, familiar wicked laughter.

"Mystical Sand-!" Harry gasped, as the black tornado whipped his way as he leaped to the side, skidding on the ground to miss the attack,

"WELL HELLO BOY! DID YOU MISS ME!?"

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" The monster just laughed,

"… YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN OUR SITE BOY! NOW DIE!" Harry scrambled to get himself on his feet to run, but as soon as he got on his feet he felt the hard rush of sand hit his back that sent him fly over the edge, before falling, hitting stairs he didn't even know existed, before rolling down them and onto the – what it seemed to be – the ground floor. Harry groaned before rubbing his head, he reached into his pocket to grab his wand, but it wasn't there.

"You got to be kidding me!" He growled as he heard Mystical Sand catch up to him, Harry got to his feet as he found himself into a throne room, or at least it kind of looked like it. There was a golden throne in the middle of the room. It was clear that it was elegant made but it the weird thing to Harry was that the throne was right in front of a door. Harry groaned again, but made his way to the door, Harry never thought he would hate doors so much at this point.

"COME BACK HERE!" He heard the monster shriek as Harry grabbed the door knob and opened the weird steel door with an Egyptian eye on it. Light blinded Harry for a moment as he found himself in a hallway. Looking around to try and find exit, he found another door a couple feet down from the steal one. It was a wooden door next to a baby blue wall, while the steel door was connected to a black one. What was going on here?!

He ran to the door, however before he got a chance to grab the knob, sand grabbed him and threw him up against the wooden door. Harry was surprise that the door didn't break under the pressure and his weight. Harry however found himself sticking to the door.

"ANY LAST WORDS BOY!?" Harry felt his visit go hazy due to the sand that started to cover everything, never the less, Harry reached for the door knob on the wooden door, until he grabbed it and opened it. As the door swung open, Harry dropped inside the room as bright light flashed out of the room. This cause Mystical Sand to scream in pain and retreat for the moment, yet in the moment of danger, fear and all other negative emotion that was in Harry, disappear.

If somehow, the light was healing him, easing his soul that wondered threw this madness. Harry swore he almost fell right to sleep, it was so calming, relaxing. The light was so powerful Harry didn't care that it blinded him. He made him think of when he was a child, right before his parents were killed… the warmth of his father… the love and care from his mother… both of their feelings, care and love mixed into one.

Harry was disappointed when the lightly finally went away, when he opened his eyes, he stared at right white shoes.

"H-huh?" Looking up he saw a female who wore a white and blue outfit, her hair was white/silver hair that look like it could have been an icy blue color in the light. Her eyes, cherry red eyes glanced down at Harry with an emotionless expression, which was slightly covered by her hair and white hat. Her eyes drifted from Harry to the Mystical Sand who was slowly returning back to kill Harry. Yet the silent female didn't seem scared at all, in fact – with the same emotionless expression that was on her face - all she did was raise her hand to Mystical Sand as a powerful blast, which seemly came out of nowhere, hit it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once the sand was gone, showed the true monster; a pale skinned witch that was dressed in a deep green mixed with black dress and hat with long black hair, which sat on a broom. It was clear that the witch, Mystical Sand, was startled by what just happened, yet it didn't end there. The silent female raised up a wand, possibly her wand, as the orb in the middle gave off an aqua/turquoise glow before letting out another attack, this time it destroyed Mystical Sand for good.

"T-Thank you…" Harry said, slowly getting up as the female lowered her wand to her side. The women must have been in her very late teens to her early twenties, maybe even mid-twenties. She didn't reply, which made Harry feel awkward but when she started to raise his hand towards him, a brown fuzz-ball with white wings on its back came from the room and in between the two.

"Kurr~Kurr~Kurr!" The small brown thing told the female, as she tilted her head, that looked almost innocent looking, despite her emotionless features, then surprisingly she nodded. Could that female understand that thing? When the fuzz-ball turned to look at him, it's big black eyes were heartwarming as it's big green hands… paws cupped Harry's face to pull his cheeks, it's wings fluttering a gently breeze through Harry's hair.

"Ow…" Harry stated as the fuzz-ball started to pull on his face to make him move his feet, "Okay, okay! I'm following you." When it let go off his face, Harry turned to the female, smiling,

"Thank you… so much for saving me back there." There wasn't a reply but her expression soften, before nodding in understanding. Her eyes giving off a glow of happiness, which Harry accepted as: 'You're welcome,'

Nevertheless Harry followed the small ball of brown fuzz with wings until they reach the end of the hall way, it was a lone door, that was simple. "Thank you!" Harry explained happily, as the fuzz moved out the way for him to open the door. Running out through the door, Harry was once again thrown into the light, however this time, Harry was transported back into his body, where he let out a gasp.

Harry was back where he belong. Looking down at the Millennium Puzzle, the puzzle piece Harry forced into place, popped right out. Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his head, turning it slightly to look at the clock. The time read that it was almost two. He started around midnight, he had been gone for about two good hours. Harry looked around until he found his wand. His wand was still give out light, even though it flickered, he have been running the light spell for a bit too long.

What were those things that saved him? Was Mystical Sand gone for good? Where were the rest of the Millennium items? What was this evil that hooked itself onto the puzzle all those years ago…? Yet, to Harry's surprise, the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to know the answers and wanted to give the puzzle back. Harry groaned, he had his moment to give back the puzzle, why didn't he?

Because he didn't have it… 'on' him at that moment.

To be honest, he didn't feel this way until after he entered that second room, he could still remember the light that cased from there, it cleansed his soul….

Can a light be so pure, that it could go and purify another one soul….?

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that one either, but one thing for sure, he had to tell his friends what he found…

But, a part of himself didn't, if he didn't want to share a secret that could possible hurt his friends and everyone around him…

Harry knew that he was at a stalemate, and since he only had about four to five hours to sleep, he wasn't looking forward to the day to come. Not at all, so ceasing the light spell, Harry sluggishly made his way to bed. He felt sore, did the damage he took from Mystical Sand return into real life? He hoped it wasn't the case but as the memory of the past came flooding back into his mind, the more he just couldn't deny it.

* * *

Yugi woke up in slight pain, however it didn't come from his hands.

"Wh-what the…? Is it a heart attack?" He groaned, before rubbing his chest before a wave of coolness filled his lungs. "What was that…?" He asked himself, getting up slowly, looking at the clock, it was almost two. Over on this desk, his deck was glowing, "Huh?" Picking up his deck, he opened up the pouch he kept them in, pulling out two cards, Winged Kuriboh and Silent Magician. With a smug smile on his face he asked them,

"What are you two up too?" With that, they stopped blinking-glowing as Yugi shook his head, slightly confused. Nevertheless he had his way back to bed, after he put them away, "I'm not sure what you guys are doing, but if you guys are waking me up this late…, er…. Early…, please don't." Soon after Yugi fell back to sleep.

* * *

The Pharaoh was unimaginably silent when Kalim had returned, slightly wounded from Mystical Sand being destroyed and that boy - who was right in their domain - escaped. Kalim wondered if it was a good idea to be honest with the Pharaoh, however it was the Pharaoh, he would have found out sooner or later. Finally to Kalim and everyone else dismay, the Pharaoh spoke up,

"Give me one reason… one," The Pharaoh's voice was in a low raspy whisper, it made Kalim shake, "As to why I shouldn't HAVE YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!" The Pharaoh started to rise out of his tome, shadows started to roar to life, ready to be summoned at any moment, yet what stopped him was a brown fuzz-ball that threw itself in the Pharaoh's face, latching onto for dear life. When the Pharaoh was able to get the fuzz ball off, he sighed, "Kuriboh…"

"Kurr~Kurr~!" It spoke he held out its tiny arms for a hug, which it got. The Pharaoh also nuzzled the small creature with his boney fingers, which lead to purring. In the next moment, Pharaoh felt a wave of tiredness wash over him.

"… I'm sorry Kalim, forgive me…. I don't know what has come over me lately…"

"Pharaoh…" Kalim said, giving him a gentle look of sadness as the Pharaoh shook his head,

"Please rest up… you've have done enough for today…" With that the Pharaoh, laid back down in his tome with Kuriboh who was wrapped in his arms, leaving Kalim alone before he made his way into the darkness.

"… Kalim, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Isis, I do have wounds from Mystical Sand being destroyed, but with a little rest I shall be alright… did you see how he destroyed Mystical Sand."

"Yes… and no… it was a powerful monster, but there was a light that blinded me and moments later the light forced me out… however, I never felt so at peace with myself… I wish the Pharaoh could have felt the same thing…"

"… Maybe if you did your job, Kalim maybe you wouldn't have got hurt!"

"Seto!" Isis snapped as he came into view.

"The Pharaoh gave him an order and so far he wasn't even able to harm the boy to the point he couldn't move."

"Well when it's your turn Seto, then you shall have your time with the boy. The Pharaoh had asked Kalim to do it."

"Stay out of this Mahado!"

"All of you! Stop! The Pharaoh is rest right now! And if you wake him…" Isis didn't continue, hell she didn't want to think about it.

"… Right…, however, I don't know why the Pharaoh is acting this way."

"What do you mean, Mahado? I think the Pharaoh has grown up to the person I can respect even more."

"Seto…" Isis warned as Mahado glared at him,

"He's been having his double personality going on, on moment he wants bloodshed, the next moment he returns to the Pharaoh we all know. Has anyone seen Shadi? I need him to make sure if the Pharaoh is okay."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him, however when I do – I shall tell him to come to you." Kalim said to Mahado as Isis nodded to agree,

"I shall keep an eye out for him," There was a groan from Seto as they saw him roll his eyes,

"Please… whatever fears you have Mahado, put them to rest… this is our Pharaoh, it's always have been." Mahado frown before crossing his arms, giving Seto a totally serious look,

"Let me tell you something Seto…, I don't care if you are his cousin… something is wrong with the Pharaoh and I won't stop until I figure it out. Don't let the momentarily memory of you being Pharaoh enter your mind… because you led Egypt into ruins after all those years of the Pharaoh's death… that's a memory I'll never forget… and I hope you don't either." This made Seto scowl and growl at Mahado before walking away.

"… Was that necessary?" Isis asked as she helped Kalim into his own tome, using Dark Witch to heal him of his wounds,

"I'm just letting him know of my feelings… a little smack in the face of the truth doesn't hurt anyone, especially with a personality like his." Isis and Kalim snickered but said nothing more, but Mahado knew that they agreed with him.

* * *

Yugi let out a sigh during the first ten minutes of the classroom, everyone was practically doing nothing but drink tea, having light chattered from time to time, which was fine, he was able to score and pick out things from the test he gave out to the class… a bit more than half was interested in learning about Egypt, so it made him happy despite what happened to his hands.

Looking out to the class, his eyes shift onto Ron, Hermione and Harry… however Harry looked extremely tired, which caused Yugi to raise a brow… he didn't have no homework in this class, and even if he did have homework from other classes, he shouldn't be tired. Yugi frowned before looking down at the list he made for himself for tomorrow, he didn't need to pry into a student's life. It was rude and it reminded him of Professor Umbridge, speaking of which she had made her way over to Yugi's desk,

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" She didn't answer right away, in fact her sour look poured over and onto Yugi, as it made him uncomfortable,

"Mr. Muto… if you please, stand up and get out your wand, I want to teach the students something today." That startled Yugi, his eyes going wide,

"I'm sorry Professor Umbridge, but you want me to duel you again…?"

"Not really duel, but I shall teach the student one of my favorite spells."

"… Very well, are we going outside?" At this point the classroom was filled with chatter,

"Professor Snape has gotten everything ready," That's when she turned to the class, "Set down your cups and leave your stuff. Hurry up, we don't have all day." With Professor Umbridge leading the way, they entered the duel room, which from Yugi's knowledge wasn't use very much… not even by Professor Snape, even though he used it more than others. The room was dark and bland, as the long yellow and blue walkway had a bit of dust but other than that, everything else seemed okay.

"… I wanted it more clean then this." Yugi held himself back from rolling his eyes from that statement made by Umbridge. When Umbridge walked over to the other side, she motioned Yugi to come up from the side they walked in from.

Alright, I'll play along… Yugi thought to himself as he made his way on the walkway, the students as crowded around on both sides. And, for the first and last time in Yugi's time at Hogwarts, he saw Professor Umbridge teach.

"Everyone listen up, and watch very closely, I shall teach you Cruciatus Curse-" Hermione was the first to interrupt Umbridge,

"Wait! Professor!"

"Hush now child, don't interrupt me."

"But that spell-!" Hermione gasped, trying to get the words but she wasn't fast enough,

"Silent now, or you shall take Mr. Muto's place." That's when Yugi stepped up,

"That will not be necessary, please go on, Professor Umbridge." This caused a sly smile to appear on her face, which worried Yugi much more,

"Very well…" She pulled out her wand and within seconds she moved her arm like a whip, waving it towards him, "CRUCIATUS CURE!" A redish-white light flashed out of her wand as Yugi flew back and landed right on his back.

"Mr. Muto!" Ron shouted as Harry couldn't help but to gasp, pain filled his chest, it wasn't as bad as Yugi's pain but it was getting there.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shouted as the classroom burst into an uproar. All of them in horror, even Draco who started out laughing but it died off as Yugi started to scream in sheer pain.

Just moving caused Yugi to cry out even more, and not even a moment had past and Yugi automatically thought he was going to lose his voice, if not his mind. The pain was so intense, he almost forgot where he was, white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, Yugi felt like his head was going to burst with pain; he was screaming louder than he'd ever screamed in his life and, Yugi had his fair share of screaming.

However as seconds past, anger filled his veins as he slowly, got up to his feet, Harry felt that aura, but it was much powerful than before. In fact if Harry focused hard enough he could see a thick outline yet he couldn't stare or focus that long. There were only two hard raw emotions Harry could feel coming from Yugi which were pain and anger. Surprisingly, anger was taking over and winning. Harry was even shaking from all the anger that whipped up from Yugi.

"How…. Dare…. You…?!" This caused Professor Umbridge to stagger back in surprise, gasping, "I will not let you make a fool of me any longer!" Yugi pressed his hand to his forehead, slightly shaking but he grabbed the light outline of the spell as he ripped it away from his body as it disappeared once it hit the air. A strong magical wisps covered and formed around Yugi, although it couldn't be seen, everyone could feel it. Sweat rolled down Yugi's face, which he wiped away, before pulling out his own wand, "If you want a fight Professor, then let's go."

"G-gladly!" She shouted, although she seemed unsure of herself. Nevertheless she whipped around another Cruciatus cure but Yugi ran and dived down towards the ground, missing the spell completely, near Umbridge's feet. Landing on his hands, performing a windmill. He kicked her wand out of her hand as she staggered backwards, landing right on her back as Yugi quickly grabbed her wand before getting back on his feet. Pointing his wand at Umbridge,

"… Don't you ever… do this again."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell Dumbledore…." A smirk appeared on his face, "Everything." That made Umbridge scowl but she didn't say anything, Yugi thought that to be a good thing, it was a pain to hear her speak. Finally the bell rung as Yugi threw her back her wand before leaving himself. Another trip to the nurse's office was in order.

* * *

"Hold on Pharaoh… the pain will go away in just a moment, Dark Witch, Happy Lover I summon you! Heal the pain that has casted over the Pharaoh." Within moments a wave of relief filled the Pharaoh. Kuriboh had gone and gotten Isis as soon as the attack started. It took a while to find her but when he did, Isis quickly came running back.

"Thank you Isis…, I feel so much better…" But the pain and tiredness didn't ease from what was left from the Pharaoh's face, yet his eyes told Isis that the healing did work.

"A-are you sure…?"

"Yes… please leave me, I have Kuriboh… if I need anything, I shall have him go and get you."

"Very well," Isis slowly left the room, turning her head back from time to time, watching as the Pharaoh nuzzled back down in his tome, holding Kuriboh close.

"You know…," The Pharaoh muttered, his voice thick with sleep, Kuriboh looked up at him, since he knew that the Pharaoh was talking to him, he was the only one in the room, "You remind me of him…, you're so soft, and warm…., caring, sweet…" The Pharaoh couldn't even finish as he finally drifted off to sleep. Kuriboh was glad to ease some of the Pharaoh's pain…, making him remember bitter-sweet memories of the past… even if the bitter part was hidden underneath all of the sweet, almost like an aftertaste that doesn't come up until you finally finish that sweet treat.

* * *

Now or never Harry, now or never… Harry thought to himself has Hermione, Ron and he had gotten to their class early.

"Hey, guys… I got something to tell you." Hermione and Ron who were talking about yesterday's events stopped and turned towards a slightly nervous Harry.

"What's up?"

"… well… this is kind of hard to explain…"

"Well take your time, we only have about an hour or so before Yugi get here…" Hermione replied in a half joking, half serious tone. Harry took a deep breath and told his friends what happened after he forced in that one piece in the puzzle and the adventure that came with it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…," Ron stated, holding up his hands, shaking them from side to side when Harry got done with all this information, Ron went on, "So let me get this straight, you were able to force a piece of that upside down pyramid puzzle, which is called the Millennium Puzzle – as claimed by Shadi – who you met 'after', and as you claim your soul got transferred in the Millennium Puzzle, as you were in the Pharaoh's 'soul room', which his spirit lived in while sharing a body with a host many years ago. Not to only mention that the Pharaoh's 'soul room' is this maze, and there's another room where you met this silent witch who defeated Mystical Sand, and this brown fuzz-ball with wings showed you the way out?! IF I'm missing something PLEASE tell me!" Hermione spoke up then,

"You forgot the part where when he entered the other room, a light cased down and 'healed' his soul, oh and that he was almost killed by Mystical Sand, and the 'soul rooms' seemed empty but they could be occupied by those monsters. It seems to me that you had an evil spirit or a dark spirit living with a life spirit to try and break the curse on the puzzle many years ago."

"This is bloody crazy!"

"Is it really?" Harry interjected, "I mean, 'just' look at the stuff we're going through right now." Ron nodded, before sighing,

"Yeah you're right, but all of that still seems pretty hard to believe-" That's when another voice spoke up,

"What's pretty hard to believe?" Turning, the three saw Yugi. How long has he been standing there? They tried to play it off, but a moment of surprise washed over there facial features. Ron coughed as Hermione spoke up,

"We were just talking about you overcoming the cure yesterday with Professor Umbridge… that was a dangerous spell." Ron and Harry could have right up and kissed… well hugged Hermione, she was so brilliant at times like these,

"… As I've learned, after a trip to the nurse's office. It's an illegal spell that was banned may years ago… correct?"

"Yes sir."

"… No need for the sir…" Yugi pressed gently with a smile as a sweat dropped appeared on his face, yet he quickly got serious once more, "…I'm going to have a chat with Dumbledore as soon as he's free… hopefully that will be enough to get her out of this school." That made the three smile,

"Good, we don't like her either." It was clear that Yugi only heard the ending piece of what Ron said a few moments earlier which was fine. The last thing they needed was him to ask all these type of question. They didn't trust him, however it was hard to even dislike the guy, due to his personality, his innocent charm and how Umbridge treated him in the class room, if that wasn't abuse, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what was.

"So are you all ready to learn something today?"

"Yes, I'm so happy to learn something, I've brushed up on all my Egyptian history and knowledge." Ron scoffed, 'showoff,' under his breath as Yugi turned to him and chuckled, it was clear that Yugi heard Ron,

"You would be surprised what you might learn, Mr. Weasley. I hope you keep an open mind and not only learn from me but your classmates as well." Ron blushed slight before casting his gaze away from Yugi, which only caused another round of deep purr like chuckle to leave his lips, however that all came to end when Professor Umbridge and the rest of the class started to walk up,

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," He bowed like always, as she gave him a weak smile,

"Good morning to you as well. After class I would like to talk to you…"

"Alright, Professor Umbridge."

"Good…" Entering the classroom, Umbridge and the rest followed, getting into place. After Yugi got Umbridge her tea, he took the chalkboard, flipping it on the other side that hasn't been used and moved it over to the class could see. With his hands fully recovered at this point, writing down facts on the chalkboard were a breeze, also what he wrote down is what they needed to go over.

"Good morning everyone, I have looked over the test and picked out the things that we need to cover. Most of you were fairly informative about the most Egypt, its history and the story of the gods." Hermione raised her hand as Yugi picked on her,

"So, that wasn't an actual test?"

"No, it was to see where you all were at and where I need to teach or go over on what everyone was pretty weak on. However, if you would like me to tell you your score and get your test back, I shall do so after the class."

"Okay," Hermione smiled, "Thank you." Yugi then turned back to the board writing something down at a piece of balled up paper hit the back of his head. Turning towards a smirking Draco, Yugi sighed,

This was going to be a long class period…

* * *

Within the depth of darkness that rested within one's heart… a tall creature in a black cloak, with a snake wrapped around his neck, as the cloak hid most of the snake, beside her head. Lowering the hood of the silk like cloak, a pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils. His body was a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers which curled around the hood, as the pale man smiled,

"Voldemort… welcome…."

"I must thank you for welcoming me here… How is it going?"

"He's still fighting, but by the time they figure out what's wrong… it shall be too late."

"As only a Dark One could ever do…" There was a dry snorted,

"Be careful… I am death and everything that rains over it, do not try and use me for your own personal gain… I didn't help you return to your body just for you to 'not' do my biding. I gave you another chance at life and I can take it away,"

"I can assure you, I shall do what you ask, make anything you wish come true… what you wish of me…, when the time comes." Voldemort assured, a moment later he felt a curious glare thrown his way, never the less the feeling left a couple moments later.

"Very well… leave me." Voldemort bowed slightly as he moved back towards the other side of the shadows of which he entered, saying with a smile,

"Of course."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Over six thousand and five hundred words. Well I hope you enjoy, come back for the next chapter. Anyway, review, favorite, share, you guys know what to do. I'll see ya'll on the next chapter.

Chow~


End file.
